Unfaithful
by Mitsuko Neesa
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre Infidelidad, Secretos, Sacrificios, Dolor, Lágimas, Muerte y Corazone Rotos. Trata sobre un embarazo inesperado, una duda presente. ¿Qué pasara con el hijo que espera Naruto? ¿De quién será el hijo que espera?
1. Chapter 1

Cuando la 4ta guerra ninja había terminado, todos los Shinobis de la aldea de la hoja volvieron a su hogar. Había sido una guerra de 5 años donde todos los ninjas iban y venían dependiendo del caso o porque estaban heridos o porque les permitían volver unos días junto a sus familias.

Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de que en esos 5 años iba y venía a la aldea, igual que Naruto.

Por cosas del destino Sasuke vivía en matrimonio con Sakura quien en una de esas visitas quedo en estado del pelinegro, y aunque Sasuke no amaba a Sakura la llegada de su hijo le hacía muy feliz. Su primer hijo. Por fin iba a poder re-establecer su clan.

Naruto por su parte vivía con Gaara en una relación donde el pelirrojo amaba, y el rubio le quería.

* * *

><p>-Naruto no puede marcharse de nuevo a la guerra.-<p>

Tsunade Sama volvió a examinarlo.

-Pero Tsunade Sama no puedo quedarme aquí, debo marcharme.-

La rubia le miró, y frunciendo el ceño le empujo del pecho para volverlo a acostar.

-Soy la Hokage, y si digo que debes quedarte, ¡Te quedas!-

La rubia no había terminado bien la oración cuando el rubio vomito en aquel balde de metal que le habían entregado.

La rubia sonrió.

-¿Vez? Me acabas de dar la razón-

Naruto suspiró. Sinceramente se sentía pésimo.

La Hokage salió de la habitación dejándole solo, pero no por mucho pues había enviado a Ino para hacerle unos exámenes. Tenían que estar seguro, antes de enviarle de vuelta al campo de batalla, donde estaban sus compañeros, y por supuesto Sasuke.

Ino entró a la habitación con una sonrisa, y le saludo.

-Sera rápido, te haremos varias pruebas, unas placas y unas muestras de sangres bastaran.-

Ahora que los Shinobis estaban en guerra los exámenes médicos eran más estrictos.

Ino tomo el brazo de Naruto y le pincho cuidadosamente, llenando dos potecitos de sangre, y al terminar les puso en el carrito de muestras que llevaba con ella.

-Ahora vendré a buscarte para hacerte la placa.

Naruto asintió y sonriéndole Ino se marcho de la habitación junto al carrito que llevaba las muestras de sangre.

La pelirosa se asomo en la puerta verificando que Naruto no estuviera dormido.

-¿Naruto?-

El rubio volteo a verla, y sonrió inclinándose para poder sentarse.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó el rubio.

-Vine a ver al padrino de mi hijo, ¿Qué más?- Sonrió

Naruto estiró su mano, y toco el vientre de Sakura.

-Falta poco Naruto, y tengo miedo de que Sasuke no regrese para que pueda ver a su hijo.-

El rubio sonrió ampliamente.

-Volverá. Sasuke está más que ansioso, además le dieron el permiso por paternidad, y porque todos sabes que se merece estar a tu lado en un momento como este.-

Sakura le sonrió.

-Leí tu expediente médico… ¿Te comiste algo dañado? Porque esa es tu costumbre.-

-¿Cómo pudiste leer mi expediente?- preguntó el rubio riendo.

-Estaré embarazada pero aun trabajo aquí no seas idiota.-

Naruto rió llevando su mano a su cabeza cuando llegó la rubia de cabellos largos.

-Mira quien está aquí la cerdita. Porque ahora si te lo puedo decir con gusto.-

La pelirosa frunció el ceño.

-Cállate Ino cerda.-

La rubia rió.

-Lo lamento pero tengo que llevarme a Naruto, así que mueve tu gordo trasero y sal de aquí.-

Sakura se levanto con un tic en su ojo.

-Deja que dé a luz que me las pagaras cerdita.-

Ino solo rió, y Sakura salió de allí con su barriga de 8 meses. La rubia ayudó a Naruto a levantarse de la cama, y le llevo al cuarto de placas, acostó a Naruto en la camilla, y se dirigió a la maquina.

-Cuando te diga aguanta la respiración.- murmuro la rubia mientras prendía la maquina.

El rubio asintió. Cuando Ino le ordenaba el obedecía, y luego de 5 minutos ya estaba de vuelta en su habitación.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya están listas las placas de Naruto?- preguntó la rubia a los de radiología, y estos asintieron.<p>

La chica pelinegra que tenía el sobre en la mano miro a Ino espantada.

-¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar Ino, tomando el sobre de la mano ajena.

-Tienes que ver eso.- la chica estaba en un estado catatónico.

Ino abrió el sobre con desesperación, para encontrarse con algo jamás visto en la aldea.

-¡¿¡¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!- La rubia mandó a uno de las enfermeras a que fuera por la Hokage.

-Esto debe ser un error, le haremos otras placas, por Dios esto no puede ser cierto. Es, es ¡IMPOSIBLE!- repetía la chica una y otra vez.

La Hokage de grandes senos entró a la oficina donde se encontraba Ino, y le arranco de las manos aquella placa.

La rubia llevo su pulgar a su boca, y mordisqueo su uña por varios segundos.

-Debe haber un error, no le digan nada a Naruto. Ino hazle otras placas ¡AHORA!-

Coloco las placas en la mesa.

-¡NO! Mejor no, mejor hazle un sonograma.- ordeno Tsunade.

-Pero Tsunade Sama, Si es lo que creemos Naruto puede darse cuenta.- refuto Ino.

Tsunade le miró de reojo.

-Naruto es Shinobi, no medico así que él no sabra nada, y si te preguntase ¡MIENTELE!.

La rubia salió de la habitación, y puso su cara hermética. Entro a la habitación del rubio que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

-Naruto debemos hacerte un estudio mas, será rápido.-

El rubio asintió, se canso de andar diciéndoles a todos que se sentía mejor, que no era para tanto.

Cuando la rubia le llevo a una habitación diferente, Naruto le preguntó.

-¿Y ahora para qué es esto?-

-Son ordenes de Tsunade.- Se limito a contestar.

El rubio se acostó en la camilla, y la rubia levanto su camisa untándole aquel frio gel en su vientre. Prendió la maquina, y comenzó a hacer el sonograma. La rubia trago seco e imprimió la imagen, y tal como dijo Tsunade, Naruto ni se fijo lo que tenía en su vientre.

Ino acompaño a Naruto hasta su habitación, y al salir de ella corrió aquellos pasillos blancos hasta llegar a aquella oficina, donde Tsunade le esperaba y al verla entrar la rubia se levantó de su asiento, y tomo el sonograma, y al mirarlo su boca se abrió, y miró a Ino con incredulidad…

-Naruto, Naruto está embarazado…-

Ino volvió a tomar la foto, y se dejo caer en la silla.

-¿Cómo demonios le diremos esto?-

Tsunade comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-Tenemos que calmarnos, tiene que haber una explicación lógica para tan situación.-

Ino rió del nerviosismo.

-De algo estamos segura, y es que este bebe debe ser de alguien…-

Tsunade mordía su uña.

-Debe ser algún experimento, debe ser obre de nuestros enemigos.-

Ino frunció el ceño.

-No creo. Naruto no ha sido secuestrado… Aceptémoslo, estamos en una situación nunca antes vista.-

Tsunade golpeo la mesa con su puño rompiéndola en el acto.

-No le diremos nada a Naruto por ahora. Por lo que vi en el sonograma solo tiene 1 mes. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para hacerles varias pruebas, antes de decirle la verdad.-

Ino negó con la cabeza.

-Mínimo tenemos un mes más… A los dos meses debe saberlo él tiene derecho, es, es su hijo.-

Aunque se escuchara raro era la verdad. Ino se levantó, y busco el expediente de Naruto para colocar la placa, y el sonograma.

-Este expediente por el momento deberá ser confidencial.-

La Hokage asintió, y lo tomo.

-Me lo llevare a la oficina, por hoy dejemos que descanse.-

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara… <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Pakkun llego corriendo, y se detuvo al frente de Kakashi.

-Naruto no podrá volver al campo de batalla.-

El peliplata suspiro, y llevo su mano a su cabeza.

-Tsunade dio la orden de que Naruto no saliera del hospital.-

-¿Pero está grave?- preguntó el peliplata.

-No me dieron detalles Kakashi. Si me necesitas ya sabes que hacer.-

El perro se desvaneció delante del Shinobi. Sasuke estaba cerca, y escucho la conversación, y acercándose a Kakashi, le preguntó con una naturalidad forzada.

-¿Qué le paso a Naruto?-

-Está en el hospital. Tsunade ordeno que Naruto no regresara, y no dijo si estaba grave.-

Sasuke tragó seco… Ahora que no sabía que le pasaba al rubio su preocupación aumentaba aunque pronto volvería a la aldea por el nacimiento de su primogénito.

* * *

><p>Ino entro a la habitación del rubio que dormía profundamente. Le contemplo por unos minutos, y suspiro.<p>

-¿Cómo te has metido en este lio?- susurro

Le arropo cuidadosamente, cuando Tsunade entro a la habitación, tomo su pulso sin que el chico se diera cuenta, y al ver que estaba estable le hizo una señal a la rubia para que saliera de la habitación.

-Tenemos que preparar todo, su dieta, los exámenes médicos correspondientes… Porque nos parezca raro o no hay un bebe creciendo dentro del, y ahora no sabemos los riesgos que sufran ambos.-

Ino asintió.

-Pero debe haber una explicación para esto, nunca se había visto una cosa como esta.-

Tsunade suspiró. Ambas se dirigieron a la oficina de Ino.

-Ya le avise a Kakashi que Naruto no podrá volver, ahora solo nos queda ver cómo le damos la noticia, eso sí, ahora me toca hablar con los ancianos de la aldea, y eso será un dolor de cabeza.-

Ino escuchaba atenta a su Hokage, mientras preparaba la dieta de Naruto para entregarla a la cocina del hospital.

-Tsunade Sama, me preguntó si ellos sabrán algo sobre esto.-

-Quien sabe.- murmuro la rubia

-Ellos conocen muchos secretos que yo desconozco, quizás este sea uno de ellos, aunque no me sorprendería que no supieran nada… Igual debo informarlo.-

Ino asintió, y terminando de llenar el papel lo guardo en la carpeta que correspondía.

-Llevare esto a la cocina, la dieta debe empezar inmediatamente.-

Tsunade le acompaño hasta la cocina, y despidiéndose de la rubia se marcho para reunirse con los ancianos de la villa.

* * *

><p>-Princesa Tsunade- dijo la anciana que se sentaba junto a Homura.<p>

-¿A qué se debe tu visita? preguntó el viejo jonin.

Tsunade tragó seco, y comenzó a hablar en un hilo de voz.

-Tengo una noticia que traerles respecto a Naruto.-

-Continua.- Ordeno Koharu.

-Naruto… Naruto está en estado de embarazo.- dijo directa.

Koharu miró a Homura con los ojos bien abiertos, y su expresión era de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Tsunade Hime, ¿Estás segura de eso?-

Preguntó el anciano que le miraba a los ojos sin parpadear.

La Hokage asintió.

Los ancianos se mantuvieron serenos a pesar de la noticia tan impactante que acababan de recibir. La anciana suspiró.

-Entonces Kushina hizo ese sello en su hijo.- murmuro la vieja mujer.

-¿Sello? ¿Qué sello?- pregunto la Hokage

-El sello de la fertilidad.- contesto el hombre.

-Entonces, ¿Además del sello del 9 colas, Naruto tiene un sello de fertilidad?-

-Así es Princesa Tsunade, al parecer Kushina una experta en sellos coloco ese sello, que está demás explicar que es un sello prohibido, nunca imaginamos que ella se atrevería a hacer algo como eso.-

-Pero ahora está en estado, tiene un mes… El es pareja de Gaara, creo que debemos reunirlos a los dos para que sepan de una vez la condición de Naruto. El tiempo corre, y no podemos darnos el lujo de que su vientre comience a crecer, y el no sepa por qué.- dijo la Hokage.

Los ancianos se volvieron a mirar, ahora con esos rostros herméticos.

-Esto será un caos ahora, y tu responsabilidad será mantener todo bajo control.- dijo la anciana mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo mas que me importa ahora es la salud de Naruto, saben que ahora es bebe que nace en su vientre puede estar en peligro, el 9 colas vive dentro de Naruto, y eso podría ser conflictivo para el bebe.- comento Tsunade.

-Así es, pero tú te encargaras de ello, además de Hokage serás la doctora de Naruto.- ordeno el anciano.

La rubia asintió sin protestar.

-Entonces me retiro, ahora tengo a un chico en estado que entender.-

Tsunade se levantó, y salió de allí de prisa para volver al hospital, ahora tenía una doble responsabilidad, la aldea y Naruto.

Cuando iba de camino escucho la voz de Shizune.

-¡Tsunade Sama, Tsunade Sama!- gritaba la pelinegra que corrió hasta alcanzar a la Hokage.

-Tsunade Sama debe volver a la Mansión del Hokage, hay demasiados papeles, y pergaminos que debe de firmar y revisar.-

La rubia mordió su uña.

-Encárgate de eso, debo hacer algo más importante.-

-Pe, pero, ¿Qué es más importante que eso?- preguntó la pelinegra que comenzaba a seguirla de nuevo.

-Shizune, ahora no; te di una orden, por ahora encárgate tu de lo más fácil, luego iré allá.-

La pelinegra se detuvo en seco, y asintió sin protestar, y girándose se marcho de nuevo a la Mansión del Hokage donde le esperaba mucho trabajo.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al hospital nuevamente, Tsunade busco a Ino, encontrándola en su oficina luego de dar la ronda.<p>

-Tsunade Sama-

-Ino debemos prepararnos.- murmuro la rubia cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-Ya hable con los ancianos, y me explicaron, y aunque desconocían la situación me explicaron el porqué Naruto pudo quedar en estado.-

Ino la miró con interés, escuchando atentamente cada palabra de su superiora.

-La madre de Naruto coloco un sello de fertilidad a su hijo, parece que antes de morir, luego de hacer el sello del 9 colas.-

La joven rubia se impresiono al escuchar tal información.

-¿Entonces con ese sello es posible que los hombres caigan en estado?- preguntó Ino.

-Parece que sí, aunque me dejaron bien claro que era un sello prohibido.-

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-

-Tendremos que preparar todo para hablar con Naruto, está próximo a cumplir los dos meses.-

-También hay que hablar con Gaara.- recordó la rubia.

-Le mandare a llamar para que venga lo más pronto posible. Pero primero hay que hablar con Naruto.- murmuro la Hokage

Ino asintió

Tsunade hizo un sello en el suelo convocando el expediente de Naruto.

-Más vale que vayamos prueba en mano, porque estoy segura que Naruto no nos creerá.-

* * *

><p>Tsunade entró primero, seguido por Ino que cerró la puerta tras de ella. Había pasado un rato desde que Ino fue a abrigarle. Naruto estaba despierto, y sonrió ampliamente.<p>

-¿Vienen a decirme que ya me puedo ir?-

Tsunade miró a Ino, y luego a Naruto.

-No precisamente Naruto.-

El rubio le miro desconcertado.

-¿Pasa algo Tsunade Sama?- preguntó el rubio con un tono de preocupación.

-Si Naruto, queremos enseñarte algo.-

Ino le paso el expediente a Tsunade, y esta lo abrió; sacando las placas, y el sonograma.

-Queremos que veas esto.-

Tsunade le entregó ambas cosas, y el rubio las miró sin entender, aunque en la placa se veía algo extraño en su vientre.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó señalando la placa.

Tsunade suspiró, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Naruto le interrumpió.

-¡¿¡¿Me voy a morir?-

Ino negó rápidamente.

-Naruto por favor escucha a Tsunade primero, no te adelantes.-

Naruto poso su mirada en la Hokage.

-¿Entonces?-

-Naruto, eso que sale en la placa, y en el sonograma… Es, es… Es tu bebe.-

-¡¿¡¿¡MI QUE!- grito el rubio incorporándose en la cama.

-Naruto… Estas embarazado.-

Naruto les miraba con sus enormes ojos azules abiertos, y miraba a Ino, y luego a Tsunade, y ambas se mantuvieron calladas por varios minutos.

-¿PERO COMO DEMONIOS ES POSIBLE? YO SOY HOMBRE, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE.-

-Naruto cálmate, deja de gritar.- ordeno Ino con impaciencia.

-Pero como quieres que me calme, ¿No oyes lo que la vieja Tsunade me está diciendo?-

La Hokage le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Si te calmas, puedo explicarte, pero si no te calmas te quedaras con la maldita duda.

El rubio cedió, y se calló la boca, esperando a que Tsunade tomara la palabra.

-Cuando vimos los resultados tampoco lo creíamos, así que tuve que ir a donde los ancianos de la villa. Ellos me aclararon que esto si era posible atreves de la realización de un sello de fertilidad, sello que está prohibido. Parece que tu madre antes de morir coloco ese sello en ti, junto al de 9 colas.-

Naruto se dejo caer hacia atrás antes de dar un suspiro, y comenzar a llorar.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella me hiciera eso?- dijo entre sollozos.

Ino hizo el gesto de querer acercarse para consolar a su amigo de años, pero Tsunade le detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

-Naruto sé que esto será un proceso difícil, pero ahora tu realidad es otra. Tendrás que vivir con esto toda tu vida.-

El rubio no dejaba de llorar, colocando sus manos en su cara se volteo para no mirarlas.

-¿Y ahora qué dirán de mi?- preguntó con dificultad.

-Podrán decir muchas cosas, pero tú sigues siendo Naruto el héroe de esta villa, y nuestro amigo- dijo Ino con los ojos aguados.

Naruto se giró, y le miró con los ojos brillosos, y llenos de lágrimas…

-Sera un proceso difícil pero no estarás solo, tienes a Gaara, el papa de tu hijo.- recordó Ino

Cuando Naruto escucho el nombre de Gaara, este retumbo en sus oídos… Ahora se daba cuenta de otro detalle, cosa que le hizo dejar de llorar por un momento…

-No sé si el padre sea Gaara.- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar más fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara… <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Ino y Tsunade se miraron, y ambas posaron su mirada en Naruto.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó la joven rubia.

-Hazme el favor y deja de llorar, y ahora explícame lo que acabas de decir.- ordeno Tsunade.

Naruto se limpio la cara con su mano, y suspiro.

-No sé si este bebe es de Gaara.- repitió Naruto.

-¿Y entonces? ¿De quién es?- preguntó Ino con desesperación.

-No diré nada, me niego a decir algo, no digo que este hijo no sea de Gaara, solo que no estoy seguro.-

Ino suspiró, y cruzo sus manos en su pecho con una mirada de desaprobación.

-Igual tenemos que avisarle a Gaara es tu pareja consensual, y el debe firmar unos permisos del hospital. Tampoco podrás negarle la visita, yo le explicare como te explique a ti.- musito Tsunade.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor no le digan nada, esto es muy vergonzoso para mí.-

Tsunade comenzaba a enojarse con el rubio, y frunciendo el ceño, golpeo la baranda de la camilla.

-¡DIJE QUE SI LE DIREMOS! Si tú te acostaste con alguien más, eso lo debes resolver con Gaara, pero nuestro deber es informarle a el que está pasando. Tus riesgos son mayores a cualquier otra persona.-

Naruto respingo la nariz, y asintió de mala gana.

-Está bien, pero lo único que les voy a pedir es que no mencionen nada sobre mis dudas, es mejor si luego yo hablo con el de eso. Mas que una petición es una orden.-

Ambas mujeres asintieron.

-Te dejaremos eso a ti, nuestra responsabilidad es vigilar la salud de tu bebe, y la tuya.- dijo Ino.

-Le enviaremos un pergamino para que venga de inmediato.-

Naruto trago seco, no quería enfrentarse con su realidad, algo que había ocultado por mucho tiempo, y ahora este hijo podría revelar ese secreto.

Tsunade e Ino salieron de la habitación. Ino se fue hacer la ronda, y Tsunade llegó a la Mansión del Hokage. Cuando llegó se encontró a una Shizune ajorada, y enojada.

-Por fin llegas Tsunade Sama- dijo tomando un respiro.

Tsunade se sentó y busco un pergamino, y escribió una nota en ella avisándole a Gaara que tendría que regresar a la villa de emergencia.

-Necesito que envíen esto a Gaara. Es urgente.-

Shizune asintió, y se encargo del pergamino que estaba sellado.

Cuando la pelinegra volvió a la oficina de la Hokage la miró mientras la rubia comenzaba su trabajo.

-Tsunade, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué has pasado todo este tiempo en el hospital? ¿Naruto está tan grave?-

Todas esas preguntas resonaban en los oídos de la rubia, y dejo de firmar, para atender a su ayudante.

-Aun no te puedo decir, primero debo hablar con Gaara, y luego ya podremos decírselo a otras personas.-

La pelinegra asintió, aunque aun tenia la duda, no le preguntaría mas sobre el asunto, esperaría mejor a que Tsunade le dijera en su momento.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo abrió el pergamino, y leyó su contenido. Alzando la mirada se la entregó a Kakashi.<p>

-Tendré que irme ya a la villa, Tsunade me dijo que era urgente, algo sobre Naruto.-

Kakashi leyó, y asintiendo le dejo ir. Pero con más razón se preocupo por el rubio.

-Naruto, ¿Qué demonios te está pasando?- murmuro para sí mismo mientras colocaba el pergamino encima de la mesa que estaba a su lado.

Gaara partió en ese momento, tardaría 2 días en llegar, iba lo más rápido que podía.

* * *

><p>Sasuke llego al campamento donde estaban los demás Shinobis. Estaba cansando, pero en 2 semanas se iría de allí para volver a la villa. Miró a su derecha donde había un pergamino abierto, y lo tomo.<p>

-Naruto…- murmuro aun mirando aquel contenido.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando estos fueron interrumpidos por un ninja que le llamo desde afuera, y colocando el pergamino donde lo había tomado, y saliendo de la tienda suspiro de preocupación. Estar tan lejos, y saber que el amor de su vida estaba quizás enfermo le mantenía fuera de concentración, y por otro lado su primogénito estaba a punto de nacer.

Sasuke se dirigió a donde se encontraban los demás compañeros, que hablaban sobre nuevas estrategias contra los Madara y Kabuto.

-Tenemos que re-organizarnos hemos perdido muchos hombres, mas los compañeros que se han tenido que ir por otros motivos. Las villas neutrales aun no llegan, y Sasuke que es uno de los mejores se tiene que ir por paternidad, y Kakashi nos informo que Naruto no podrá venir por tiempo indefinido.-

-El primero paso es no desesperamos.- comento Shikamaru.

-Aun tenemos 2 semanas antes de que Sasuke vuelva a la villa.- dijo Neji.

-Cierto no debemos perder más el tiempo.- termino diciendo Choji.

* * *

><p>*2 días después*<p>

Gaara entro al hospital con prisa encontrándose a Sakura de frente.

-Waoh, Sakura estas, estas enorme.-

Sakura rió.

-Es por poco tiempo. Supongo que vienes por Naruto está en la habitación 5-B. Vengo de verlo, y está bien. Ya le toca la cena.-

Gaara le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Bien, iré a verle, espero que tú bebe y tú estén bien.-

-Si lo estamos, y como va Naruto, estarán aquí para cuando dé a luz.-

-Eso espero, no quisiera perderme la llegada del primogénito de Sasuke.-

La pelirosa sonrió, y despidiéndose con la mano siguió su camino, y Gaara avanzo el paso hasta llegar a la habitación del rubio que le recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gaara- dijo con efusividad.

Gaara se acercó con preocupación y le abrazo con fuerza.

-Me has tenido muy preocupado, demasiado, pero ya estoy aquí para cuidarte… Aunque no te veo mal.-

Naruto sonrió, pero no tuvo oportunidad para hablar pues la rubia llegaba con la comida de Naruto.

-Gaara.- murmuro la rubia dejando el carrito de comida en medio de la habitación, y le abrazo.

-¿Cómo están todos por allá?- preguntó deseosa de saber por saber sus demás compañeros.

-Hemos estado al límite, pero dando lo mejor como sabemos hacerlo.- la rubia asintió con una mirada llena de melancolía, y se acordó de la comida, moviendo el carrito hasta la cama del rubio.

-Le avisare a Tsunade que has llegado.- informo la rubia.

-No es necesario Ino.- dijo Tsunade entrando a la habitación, observando al rubio sonrió.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado, quiero platicarte de varias cosas. Ino encárgate de que Naruto coma todo.- ordeno la Hokage.

Ino asintió.

* * *

><p>Tsunade cerró la puerta tras de sí, y Gaara tomo asiento.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Gaara

Tsunade se sentó detrás del escritorio, tomo el expediente de Naruto, y lo abrió.

-Veras Gaara, sabes que existen muchos sellos, sellos muy poderosos. También sabes que hay ninjas que son expertos en sellos, una de ellas la madre de Naruto…-

Gaara le miró atento, sin interrumpirla.

-Como sabes Kushina fue quien sello el 9 colas en el cuerpo de Naruto, pero hizo algo más. Coloco un sello de fertilidad en el.-

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Gaara aun sin entender.

-Gaara… Naruto está embarazado.-

Gaara no parpadeo, y se tapo la boca con su mano.

-Sé que es algo que a primera impresión es algo difícil de entender. Naruto está en estado en 2 semanas cumple 2 meses.-

-Pe, pero, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Voy a hacer padre?-

Tsunade trago seco y asintió.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Al pelirrojo le brillaron los ojos, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro; esas pocas veces donde Gaara sonreía.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál será el procedimiento medico y los cuidados?- preguntó el pelirrojo con interés.

Tsunade tomo la placa, y el sonograma, y se lo entrego al pelirrojo para que lo viera.

Gaara miro aquel bebe que apenas se formaba en el vientre de Naruto.

-Tan pequeñito.- murmuro con ilusión.

-Naruto estará en observación por ahora. Aun no he decidido que día le doy de alta o cuánto tiempo estará aquí, pero es importante que Naruto esté tranquilo, y que tu le estés apoyando.

-Hare todo lo que sea necesario para que Naruto este estable.-

Tsunade le entrego unos documentos.

-Necesito tu firma para cualquier procedimiento medico.

Gaara firmo, y le devolvió los papeles.

-Iré con Naruto, necesito abrazarlo.-

Tsunade asintió, y el pelirrojo se levanto con prisa para llegar a la habitación de su amado.

* * *

><p>-Naruto- murmuro abrazándole con fuerza, y coloco sus labios con delicadeza dándole un beso cálido.<p>

-No sabes, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo Naruto.-

Naruto sonrió con melancolía, y asintió.

-Gracias por entenderme, por entender toda esta locura, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarias, porque esto es una locura.-

Gaara se sentó en la camilla, y acaricio el rubio cabello.

-Lástima que Sakura esté a punto de dar a luz o le podrías hacer la competencia del más panzón.-

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo puedes bromear en un momento como este?-

Gaara le abrazo amorosamente.

-Ya, ya no te enojes. Tendré que preparar el apartamento para cuando te den de alta… Pero ahora que lo pienso tendremos que mudarnos a la larga, ese apartamento es muy pequeño, y ahora que tenemos un nuevo integrante.-

Naruto beso la mano del pelirrojo. Se sentía culpable, tenía sentimientos encontrados. ¿Cómo podría rechazar a Gaara con semejante trato? ¿Cómo podía seguir enamorado de Sasuke después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos? Esas preguntas iban y venían, y era algo que Naruto no podía evitar, el amor que sentía por el pelinegro no se había terminado después de todo… Pero es que Gaara, Gaara a sido tan bueno con el todo ese tiempo.

El pelirrojo se levantó, y dándole un beso en la frente le sonrió.

-Iré al apartamento a descansar un poco el viaje duro dos días, y ahora que se que estas bien siento el cansancio en mis huesos. Regresare mañana por la mañana. Por cierto, me encontré a Sakura al llegar, ¿Ella sabe?-

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-No le dije sobre mi embarazo porque no quiero que se sobre salte. Ya sabes cómo es ella.-

Gaara asintió, y dándole un beso en los labios se marcho. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo; algo que jamás pensó sentir, ahora en su mente habían muchas ideas, estaba en otro nivel con Naruto, ya vivían juntos, pero quería algo mas… Casarse…

Al pensar en eso Gaara sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí, le pediré que se case conmigo.- pensó en voz alta mientras entraba al apartamento.

* * *

><p>*2 semanas después*<p>

Sasuke se preparaba para marcharse a la villa.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó el peliplata que le observaba desde la entrada de la tienda.

El pelinegro asintió.

-¿Tienes prisa por ver a Sakura o a Naruto?- preguntó directo.

Sasuke no le miró, ni se inmuto a responderle.

El peliplata le miraba con seriedad, y un cierto reproche.

-Eres uno de los mejores Shinobis de nuestra villa, pero eres un desastre en tu vida sentimental. ¿Cómo puedes arrastrar a Sakura a tu infierno?-

Sasuke levantó la mirada, y con los ojos llenos de rabia; frunció el ceño.

-Porque aunque yo ame a Naruto el no podría darme lo que yo necesito, yo necesito a mi primogénito, necesito levantar mi clan, necesito a un hijo para poder darle lo que yo no pude.-

-Tu hermano no está muerto, el también puede casarse, y tener hijos.- contesto Kakashi sin alterarse.

-Itachi está perdido, quien sabe donde está… No puedo dejar la suerte del clan a él cuando ni yo se dónde demonios está.-

-Al menos sabemos ya no es parte de los Akatsuki.- añadió el peliplata.

-Si, al menos dejo de ser un maldito.-

Sasuke salió de la tienda sin despedirse… 2 días más, y estaría al lado de su hijo, y de Naruto.

* * *

><p>*2 días después*<p>

-¿Cómo esta mi bebe?- preguntó la pelirosa mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su hijo.

Ino sonrió.

-Tu bebe está muy bien, aunque todavía no deja ver su sexo.-

Sakura suspiró.

-No he podido comprar nada de niña o niño… Todo ha sido de colores neutrales, me desespera que no se deje ver.-

Ino apago la maquina del ultrasonido, y sonrió a la pelirosa.

-Al menos sabemos lo panzona que estas.-

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Ino cerda.- murmuro mientras le daba jalones de cabellos a su compañera.

-Vaya, parece que ustedes nunca cambian.- dijo Sasuke

-¡SASUKE!- exclamo la pelirosa con emoción al ver a su esposo entrar en aquella habitación.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?- preguntó Sakura.

-Recién regreso de la casa al ver que estaba vacía me dirigí acá, y la enfermera me dijo dónde estabas.-

-¿Quieres escuchar los latidos de tu bebe?- preguntó la rubia, a lo que Sasuke asintió saludándola con un abrazo.

Ino prendió de nueva cuenta aquel aparato, y Sasuke escucho atento el ritmo de aquel corazón que hacía que le brillaran aquellos fríos ojos.

-¿Ya sabes qué será?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-No aun no sabemos que será, le acababa de decir a Sakura que mantiene sus piernas cerradas, y no nos permite ver su sexo.-

Sasuke sonrió.

-¿Ya fuiste a ver a Naruto?- preguntó Sakura.

-No, pero ya iré a verle.-

-Ve, le hará mucha ilusión verte.- contesto la pelirosa.

-¿En qué habitación se encuentra?-

-En la habitación 5-B.- contesto Ino.

Sasuke se levanto, y se dirigió en paso lento para no dejar ver que moría por salir corriendo a verle.

Cuando entro a la habitación Naruto estaba solo. Naruto le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, y trago seco, su cuerpo tembló, y su corazón latía con más fuerza, haciendo que todas esas emociones le marearan un poco.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¿Y Gaara?- fue lo primero que preguntó Sasuke.

-Se fue a la casa a descansar, se había quedado aquí desde ayer.- contesto el rubio.

Sasuke se acerco con cuidado, y tomándole del mentón, le subió la mirada y le beso. Naruto se sonrojo en el acto, y Sasuke volvió a besarle ahora más profundo. Naruto abrió sus labios ligeramente, y Sasuke metió su lengua en aquella cavidad buscando la lengua ajena que al ser encontrada comenzaron a jugar entre ellas, haciendo que Naruto suspirara de placer.

Al separarse Sasuke se sentó en la cama, y acaricio el rostro del rubio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me siento bien.- dijo aun con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas que le dejaba claro a Sasuke que Naruto se estaba enamorado de él cosa que el amaba saber día a día a pesar de castigarse así mismo por todo lo que le había hecho al rubio.

-¿Por qué sigues hospitalizado?- preguntó con interés.

Naruto trago seco, y cambio la mirada, cosa que despertó aun más el interés del pelinegro.

-¿Y entonces?-

-Es, es que no entenderás.-

El pelinegro le miro con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba cuando Naruto se ponía en ese plan.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas, menos cuando tienen que ver con tu salud.-

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-E, Estoy embarazado.- dijo directo.

Sasuke rió alto.

-Naruto, te estoy preguntando enserio.-

Naruto le miró con claro enfado.

-¿Crees que estoy jugando?-

Sasuke dejo de sonreír, y su mirada se volvió hermética.

-A ver, ¿Cómo que estas en estado? Eso es imposible Naruto.-

Naruto chasqueo los labios, y lo empujo para que se saliera de su lado, y se voltio dándole la espalda.

-No me creas, total no es algo que tenga que ver contigo.-

-¿Cómo que no tiene que ver conmigo? Te olvidas que tú y yo hacemos el amor.- respondió el pelinegro.

Naruto frunció el ceño enojado.

-¡NO! No tiene nada que ver, este bebe es de Gaara, no tuyo, no es tuyo.-

-Ese bebe puede ser mío, y si es mío lo reclamare como tal. ¿Entiendes?-

Naruto apretó los puños, y lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?- reclamo Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Quiero hacer mención especial para los lectores kennich y Jennita por ser tan gentiles de señalarme un error cronológico en mis capítulos y quiero darle las gracias por ello en especial a Jennita por dejarme review en cada capítulo, créeme eso se aprecia mucho. Quiero disculparme con mis lectoras por ello, pues fue un error mío el capitulo 5 y 6 estaban mal ubicados y literalmente hice spoiler sin querer, ahora sí les dejo los capítulos correctos y espero como siempre sus comentarios. ¡Gracias!**

**Con Cariño**

**Mitsuko**

* * *

><p><strong>Extras<strong>

*Ayari: "Pureza y Valentía"

* * *

><p>Sasuke bajo la mirada, y sus fríos ojos negros se apagaron.<p>

-Sé que soy egoísta, se que te he hecho daño, pero… ¿Podrías entenderme un poco? Yo anhelaba un primogénito y yo no sabía que tú me lo podías dar, yo nunca te he dejado de amar, pero la única que me ama lo suficiente para darme lo que necesitaba es Sakura… Pero si tu hijo es mio me hare responsable, incluso la dejare, y estaremos juntos.-

Naruto se volteo tan rápido como pudo, y sin pensarlo abofeteo al pelinegro con fuerza, dejando su mano marcada en la blanca mejilla del ojinegro que llevo su mano a ella para acariciarse.

-Estás loco, ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Si sabes que Sakura se moriría sin ti, y más ahora que lleva en su vientre a tu primogénito.-

Sasuke endureció su mirada, y lo jalo del brazo sin hacerle daño…

-¿Alguna vez dije que no me haría cargo del hijo que tanto pedí? Sakura es la madre de mi hijo nada más, si le tengo aprecio, y ella sabe que te amo…-

-Eres un imbécil, no puedo creer todo lo que me estás diciendo, y lo digas como si nada, como si aquí no hubieran terceras personas… ¿Crees que Gaara no sufrirá con esto?- musito el pelirrubio.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Hacerle creer a Gaara que ese hijo es suyo?-

-Sí, además el ha sido muy bueno conmigo, y tampoco es seguro si es tuyo.-

-Exigiré una prueba, y si tengo que decirle a Gaara la verdad se lo diré, ¿O esperaras a que el bebe nazca y vea que tiene los cabellos negros azabaches?- dijo Sasuke con enfado.

Naruto intento volverlo a golpear, pero Sasuke detuvo su mano, y se abrazo a él pero Naruto seguía moviéndose con intenciones de soltarse de esos brazos.

-Si tengo que hacer que todos se enteren de lo nuestro… lo hare pero tengo derecho a saber si ese hijo es mio, por encima de Gaara o Sakura…-

El pelirrubio bajo la mirada, y comenzando a llorar se abrazo a su pecho, mojando la camisa del pelinegro, y este le abrazo con fuerza.

*4 Semanas después*

Naruto ya tenia 2 meses, y aunque su vientre estaba plano aun, no podía evitar tocársela. El pelirrubio convenció a Sasuke para que por el momento no dijera nada a nadie, y el pelinegro accedió solo con la condición de que le permitiera seguir de cerca aquel embarazo que sería detonante de muchas cosas.

Ino entro a la habitación de Naruto para darle la buena nueva.

-Naruto, Naruto… Sakura llego para dar a luz…-

El pelirrubio abrió los ojos, y sonrió.

-Supongo que Sasuke debe estar feliz.- murmuro con un tono de melancolía.

-De hecho llego junto a Sakura, parece que estaban en la casa, y Sakura rompió fuente.-

Naruto disimulo su tristeza, y le sonrió ampliamente.

-También vengo a examinarte… No le digas a Tsunade que ya te dije, pero te irás a casa en vario días.-

Esa noticia hizo que el rubio se emocionara, olvidando por unos minutos esa tristeza que le invadió.

-Entonces, ¿Quiere decir que mi bebe está bien?-

-Sí, los últimos exámenes han mostrado que tu bebe está en perfectas condiciones, eso si Tsunade te visitara seguido por eso del 9 colas. Pero por lo demás estas saludable, y tú bebe crece fuerte. Estoy ansiosa de saber que será… No me iré del hospital sin antes avisarte que tuvieron Sasuke y Sakura.-

Naruto asintió, y la rubia se acerco para besar su frente.

-No olvides que te quiero.-

Fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de salir de aquella habitación y dirigirse a la sala de parto donde se oían los gritos de dolor de la pelirosa.

-Ino por favor colócate los guantes hay que avanzar.-

Ino asintió. En una esquina estaba el pelinegro que miraba aquella escena sin poder evitar emocionarse. Estaba feliz como nunca en su vida, su primer hijo…

-Mi primogénito.- murmuro inaudible.

Ino se coloco a un costado de Sakura, ayudando a la doctora que estaba dirigiendo a Sakura.

-Inhala y exhala. No dejes de hacerlo… Empuja Sakura, ya está saliendo la cabecita.-

Sakura sudaba y lloraba… Era un dolor espantoso.

-Vamos, ahora falta el cuerpo, un último empujón.- ordeno la doctora.

En medio de aquella agitación, se escucho el llanto de un bebe, y a Sasuke se le aguaron los ojos al ver aquel pequeño ser humano.

-¿Está bien? ¿Mi bebe está bien?- preguntaba la pelirosa con desesperación.

Ino tomo al bebe, y lo limpio.

-Si está bien, es una hermosa niña.- dijo la doctora que se acerco para examinar a la bebe.

Luego de que la examinaran, Ino la envolvió en un manto color rosa pálido, y le entrego a la niña.

-Es hermosa.- dijo Sakura entre sollozos.

Sasuke se acercó, y sonrió besando la cabecita de su niña tan pequeña y delicada.

-¿Quieres cogerla?-

El pelinegro la tomo en sus brazos con tanto cuidado que parecía que tomaba una delicada flor. Sus cabellos color negro, y sus ojos negros hacían más que evidente de que era toda una Uchiha.

-Mi hermosa niña.- murmura mientras la contemplaba, y veía como llevaba su puñito a su boca.

-¿Cómo la llamaran?- pregunto Ino.

Sasuke sonrió. -Se llamara *Ayari… Ayari Uchiha.-

Sakura sonrió entre lágrimas.

Ino tomo a la bebe, y la coloco en la pequeña cuna.

-Nos llevaremos a Ayari para la sala de observación, debe estar 24 horas bajo observación. Pasare donde Naruto para darle la buena nueva. Sakura la enfermera te llevara a una habitación, intenta descansar.-

-Yo iré a ver Naruto. Yo mismo le daré la noticia.- dijo Sasuke.

Ino asintió, y Sasuke beso la frente de la pelirosa y saliendo de allí se dirigió donde el pelirrubio. Antes de entrar a la habitación trago saliva, y abrió la puerta con cuidado, cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo está el bebe?- pregunto el rubio mientras se incorporaba en la cama sentándose.

-Es una hermosa niña.- dijo con el pelinegro con una sonrisa amplia.

-Waoh, una niña… ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Ayari.- comento mientras se sentaba en la misma cama con Naruto.

-Ahora faltas tú.- murmuro el pelinegro.

Naruto se sonrojo ligeramente.

-No seas tonto de mi bebe me encargo yo.-

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No empieces Naruto recuerda de que acordamos algo.-

-Sí, si ya sé, pero igual me enoja esa actitud tuya de que te crees que eres el único padre de mi hijo, recuerda que también esta Gaara…-

Sasuke mordió su propio labio inferior, y arrugo su frente.

-No me lo tienes que decir tan descaradamente.- se quejo Sasuke.

Gaara caminaba por aquel pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación y giro la perilla de la puerta notando que estaba cerrada, y al asomarse por la ventana vio al pelinegro junto al rubio mientras este le tomaba del mentón, y levantando su mirada le beso.

El pelirojo cerró sus puños, y se giró sobre sus talones para marcharse de allí. Sabía sobre los sentimientos de Naruto, pero nunca pensó que el verlo sería tan doloroso.

-¡Hey! ¡Gaara!- llamo Ino, pero este la ignoro saliendo de allí.

-¿Gaara?- murmuro la rubia…

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahora sí les dejo el capítulo 6 para el miércoles espero actualizar así que sí quieren actualización rápida espero reviews.**

**Att.  
><strong>

**Mitsuko  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ino volvía a sus rondas nocturnas, iba hacia el cuarto de Naruto, justo salía Sasuke de la habitación, se despidió de la rubia, y ella entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí…<p>

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó la rubia

-Me siento bien, pero ya me quiero ir a casa, no soporto estar acostado todo el tiempo.-

-Lo sé, pero sabes que Tsunade te tiene bajo observación, ya pronto en te irás junto a Gaara, que por cierto lo vi salir… ¿Discutieron?-

Naruto la miro algo confundido…

-¿De qué hablas? El no ha venido por aquí, a menos que…- abrió los ojos grandemente. -A menos que haya visto a Sasuke aquí en la habitación.- susurro en lo bajo.

-Se veía algo triste y molesto, lo más probable es que si haya visto algo… Naruto deberías tener más cuidado, podrías perderlo… ¿Crees que Sasuke dejara a Sakura por ti? Sé que suena cruel pero deberías darte cuenta que las cosas ahora para ti se ponen más difíciles, ya Sakura le dio a Sasuke una hija, eso cambia demasiado las cosas… Lo sabes.-

Naruto giró el rostro y unas lagrimillas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Se que él no dejara a Sakura, sé que no estaremos juntos, se que todo lo que fuimos antes es solo una simple y vana ilusión, pero le amo, a Gaara le quiero, pero Sasuke es el amor de mi vida, y sacarlo de mi vida se me hace imposible, a menos que me vaya lejos de aquí… Pero aun así dolería porque no lo puedo sacar de mi corazón.-

La rubia suspiró…

-Las cosas del amor nunca tienen explicación y duelen… Pero el tomo una decisión… El te dejo a ti por ella. ¿No crees que merezcas estar con alguien tan libre como tú? Gaara te ha dado todo cuanto a podido, ¿Y así que le pagas?-

-Ya basta Ino, no es que dejare a Gaara, es solo que me siento demasiado confundido, pero ya déjame, solo quiero descansar y largarme de aquí.- dijo el pelirrubio.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, hasta para decirte las verdades, aunque no te gusten.-

Naruto asintió.

-Gracias Ino- susurro en lo bajo.

Ino se marcho de allí dejándole solo. Naruto se sentía confundido. Ahora no sabría como explicarle a Gaara, ni siquiera sabía que había visto Gaara que le hizo enfurecer. Se tardo en quedarse dormido, pero lo hizo con algunas escasas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Tsunade se presentó delante de Naruto.<p>

-Buenos días- dijo la mujer de grandes pechos.

Naruto le sonrió…

-¿Ya por fin puedo irme?- fue lo primero que preguntó.

Tsunade giró los ojos, haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

-Mocoso primero se dice buenos días y luego preguntas.-

El rubio suspiró, y le miro con ojos de desesperación. Tsunade le examinaba haciéndole un sonograma. Naruto veía el bebe, bueno a la pequeña cosita que él no entendía bien, pero que Tsunade le iba explicando… Naruto estaba emocionada.

-Tu bebe y tu están estable, creo que mañana al medio día te puedes ir, se lo debes decir a Gaara para que tenga todo preparado.- dijo Tsunade.

-No sé si el venga hoy, deberán llamarlo.-

-¿Cómo que no sabes si vendrá hoy?- preguntó cruzando sus brazos en sus grandes pechos.

-Es que anoche se fue enojado…- respondió el rubio.

-Bien, no importa igual mandare a uno de mis mensajeros para que mañana al medio día este aquí.-

Naruto asintió se sentía tranquilo, su bebe estaba bien, y ya pronto regresaría a casa. Al salir de allí Tsunade envió inmediatamente un mensajero a Gaara indicándole que Naruto estaría de alta mañana al medio día que él debía estar aquí para firmar la alta y llevárselo, Naruto no podía estar solo.

Gaara le envió respuesta.

"_Estaré allí mañana en la mañana_"

Naruto ese día no recibió visitas, sabía que el orgullo de Gaara estaba roto, y que ahora Sasuke no podría dejar a Sakura sola ahora con una bebe recién nacida, así que el día corrió lento… De pronto el rubio se sintió solo.

* * *

><p>En la mañana Gaara toco la puerta de la habitación de Naruto.<p>

-Adelante- dijo el rubio.

Gaara entró a la habitación. Naruto se puso algo nervioso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Si me siento bien, pero ayer te extrañe mucho.- comentó el rubio.

-Pensé que Sasuke estaría contigo.-

Naruto giró el rostro.

-No, Sasuke está atendiendo a su esposa y a su bebe.

Gaara hizo un gesto de molestia.

-A mi no me mientes… Porque cuando estuve aquí anteanoche el te dio un beso en los labios… ¿Desde cuándo el tiene derecho a tocarte? El se decidió por Sakura, entonces perdió todos los privilegios que tenia contigo. Pero parece que tú no piensas igual ¿No? ¡Eres su putita, y tú te dejas!- dijo molesto.

-No soy su putita, no me hables así Gaara, yo se que él me beso pero era de despedida.- mintió

-¿Despedida?- rió escandalosamente. -No te atrevas a mentirme tan descaradamente Naruto o juro que te arrepentirás por cada desaire que me haces pasar.-

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- preguntó el rubio

-Te estoy advirtiendo que no voy a tolerar una infidelidad tuya con ese imbécil, porque sería el maldito colmo que encima de que eligió a Sakura tu le hayas aceptado ser su amante.-

Naruto iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Tsunade…

-¿Interrumpo algo?-

Garra y Naruto negaron.

-Bien, ven conmigo Gaara para que vayas a la oficina a firmar varios papeles. Naruto puedes ir preparándote, la alta saldrá en un hora.-

Naruto asintió y Gaara salió de allí siguiendo a Tsunade.

El rubio comenzó a cambiarse… Tenía en su mente las palabras del pelirrojo. Era cierto tras que Sasuke había elegido a Sakura; él había permitido tener un romance con Sasuke.

Ino entró a la habitación.

-¿Cómo estas Naruto?-

-Estoy bien, ya me voy en una hora, Gaara está firmando la alta.- replico el rubio.

Ino asintió.

-El aire fresco te hará bien; te iré a visitar la semana que viene por mandato de Tsunade, me encargo que mejor te examinara en la casa, y evitar que estés viniendo acá… Además ella no sabe si querrás exponer tu barriga cuando crezca… Ya sabes por ser el primer chico en estar en estado.-

Naruto rió

-Creo que no me importara mucho eso, lo que quiero es que mi hijo o hija estén bien.-

La rubia le beso la frente.

-Bien, hablamos luego.- dijo despidiéndose.

* * *

><p>*Una Hora Después*<p>

-Listo Naruto, ya podemos irnos- dijo el pelirrojo.

Naruto asintió, y se despidió de Tsunade…

-Gracias por todo-

-No hay de que Naruto… ¿Ya Ino te informo que ella ira a tu casa?-

-Sí, si me lo dijo- replico el chico

Gaara lo tomo de la mano para marcharse de allí apenas tenía 2 mes de embarazo, así que su vientre estaba plano. Al salir del hospital de la villa, Naruto respiró el aire fresco se sentía bien estar afuera.

-Vayamos a casa- susurro Gaara.

Sasuke les miraba desde una esquina mientras tomaba un jugo…

-Cuando algo es mío, es mío sin importar quien lo tenga…- susurro Sasuke viéndoles marchar.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto y Gaara llegaron a la casa que ambos tenían en la villa. El rubio se sentía triste por la discusión que había tenido con Gaara pues este desde ese momento no le hablaba solo lo necesario.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó el pelirrojo

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero hablar contigo.- le dijo intentando de sonar sumiso.

Gaara suspiró pesadamente.

-No hablaré del tema más, no hablare de Sasuke mas, estoy cansado de él y de que siempre sea el tema de discusión entre nosotros.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Naruto bajo la mirada. -Solo intento arreglar las cosas contigo por el bien de nuestro bebe.-

Gaara suspiró, pero esta vez él fue quien bajo la mirada…

-Es cierto Naruto-

Se acercó a él rubio y le abrazo fuertemente. -¿Ahora si tienes hambre? Te cocinare algo sabroso.-

Naruto sonrió ampliamente. -Sí, si tengo hambre.-

Garra comenzó a preparar todo, una cena para 3, aunque la noche término en la cama para dos, en una noche apasiona, recompensando lo que Naruto no podía darle que era su amor al 100%.

* * *

><p>Naruto se levantó vomitando…<p>

Gaara se tallo los ojos, y se levantó a llevarle agua y una servilleta.

-Es la 5ta vez en la semana amor- le dijo el pelirrojo.

Cuando Naruto pudo recuperarse se levantó enseñando su barriga de 7 meses.

-Pero Tsunade dice que es normal, y que el bebe está bien.- respondió Naruto.

La barriga de Naruto era enorme, casi no podía caminar, así que sus visitas medicas era definitivas en su casa… Gaara se había dedicado a comprarle todo al bebe, el motivo era para un varón pues cuando cumplió los 5 meses el niño dejo ver su sexo. Así fue que el pelirrojo con mucho entusiasmo comenzó sus compras.

Ya tenían la cunita, el moisés, ropita que utilizarían para cuando salieran del hospital. Naruto le observaba cuando su pareja se dedicaba a instalar todo… Se sentía bien, pero Sasuke le atormentaba…

Tocaron la puerta haciendo que Naruto saliera de sus pensamientos, fue a abrir y para su sorpresa se encontró con…

-¡Sakura!- Exclamo el rubio y esta con bebe en mano se dispuso a entrar.

Ayari Uchiha ya tenía 5 meses de edad. La hermosa niña de cabellos negros azabaches balbuceaba y jugaba con el cabello de su madre.

-Vine a visitarte- dijo la pelirrosa, Sasuke no pudo venir, pues anda en la remodelación de nuestro hogar… Casi se parece a la mansión de la Hokage- dijo sonriendo.

Naruto le hizo pasar y le ofreció bebidas, increíblemente se dedicaron a hablar de la maternidad, Sakura le daba consejos, y Naruto le escuchaba y le hacía preguntas. Le contaba de su malestar. Gaara se dedicaba a hacer la cena para la visita, escucha a atento y le hacia reír que Naruto ya no hablara de guerras, si no de que si podía amamantar a su hijo.

-Sasuke está muy contento con nuestra hija, juega con ella a todas horas a veces lo regaño porque no deja que la niña tome la siesta…-

Naruto reía en lo bajo. -Debe estar muy feliz, luego de la muerte de todo su Clan, y su hermano Itachi… Ahora debe sentirse lleno de vida.-

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos…

-No te he contado Naruto, pero lo último que supe por la propia boca de Sasuke es que Itachi no está muerto.-

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡Qué?- exclamo Naruto escuchando semejante noticia…

-Sasuke no me ha dicho mas, pero por lo que supe Itachi hizo su vida escondido de todos y Sasuke le encontró, me comento que si está vivo le dirá que vuelva a la villa, luego de que Sasuke se entero que Itachi no mato a su Clan se ha sentido resentido consigo mismo.-

Naruto asintió.

-Es natural, además Sasuke ama a su hermano, y lo conozco hará lo que sea necesario para traerlo de nuevo.-

Sakura afirmo moviendo su cabeza. -Así es, además de que nuestra familia crecerá…-

Naruto le miró de reojo. -Si lo más probable es que crezca.-

-La cena está servida- dijo Gaara desde el comedor.

Sakura, la bebe y Naruto se dirigieron al comedor y cenaron, platicaban entre todos, Gaara no tenía nada en contra de la pelirrosa, así que le trataba con respeto.

-Gracias por la cena, ha sido muy delicioso-

Sakura le acaricio el vientre redondo y duro de Naruto.

-La maternidad te asienta bien- le dijo la pelirrosa.

Naruto le abrazo. -Envíale saludos a tu marido-

Sakura asintió y salió de allí junto a su hija. Naruto cerró la puerta y suspiró.

-Me iré a dar un baño, luego a dormir no aguanto los pies.- se quejo el rubio.

-Ve, recogeré e iré a darte un rico masaje.- replico el pelirrojo

Naruto sonrió ampliamente. -Siii, ya quiero- dijo tirándole un beso.

Se preparo para el baño y al salir luego de varios minutos se acomodo en la cama y Gaara llegó… Se unto crema en las manos y comenzó a masajearle.

-¿Crees que seré un buen padre?- le pregunto Gaara

Naruto le miro y sonrió…

-Serás un excelente padre, porque eres un excelente ser humano-

Gaara le miro de reojo.

-¿Soy un buen esposo?-

-Eres un buen esposo, nunca lo dudes.-

-Eso me tranquiliza- dijo el pelirrojo besándole los pies.

-Te amo Naruto- le dijo esperando una respuesta igual pero el rubio solo sonrió triste…

-No me gusta cuando te pones sentimental- dijo Naruto

Gaara suspiró. -Me iré a bañar-

Gaara se metió en la ducha y lloro amargamente… Sabia de sobra que Naruto no le amaba igual, pero no le podía dejar menos ahora por ese bebe que es su razón de vivir. Luego de que se tranquilizo se coloco una bata y se dirigió a la cama. Naruto ya se había dormido. Se acercó y beso la barriga. Se acomodo y se quedo dormido.

**Continuara**…


	8. Chapter 8

Apenas pudo levantarse de la cama y chillar de dolor.

-Naruto respira con calma- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras recogía la maleta que habían preparado y se iban al hospital de la villa.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaba de dolor el rubio.

-Solo tienes 8 meses- decía el chico pero Naruto se limitaba a gritar.

Se dirigieron rápidamente hasta el hospital y allí Tsunade les recibió.

-Creo que el bebe quiere nacer.- dijo Naruto con una mano en su enorme vientre.

-Gaara quédate en la sala de espera, nosotros nos encargaremos.- le dijo Ino.

Naruto fue llevado hasta la sala de operaciones, debemos hacer los exámenes de siempre, y comenzar la cesárea.

Ino preparaba todo, Naruto apenas podía hablar del dolor que le causaba que su bebe quisiera salir.

Tsunade preparo todo.

-Vamos a girarlo un poco debemos colocarle la anestesia espinal.-

Le giraron y colocaron la aguja casi llegando a la espalda baja. Naruto apenas pudo quejarse. Tsunade ya tenía todo listo, así que procedió a marcarle una T para hacer la incisión.

El pequeño bisturí corto su blanca piel en la forma en que Tsunade había marcando previamente, metió sus manos en el buscando a la criatura que hallo con facilidad. Lo tomo en sus manos y le saco con cuidado.

-Ya, ya lo tengo- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

El bebe lloró, y cortaron el cordón umbilical.

-Es hermoso- dijo Ino

Le limpiaron y le colocaron un manto.

-Quiero verlo- exigió Naruto.

Ino se acercó. -Míralo, es hermoso Naruto-

Unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y estiro sus brazos para tomar al bebe en sus manos y observarlo.

Gaara daba vueltas por toda la sala de espera, y Tsunade salió de allí luego de varias horas de labor de parto.

-¿Cómo esta?- fue lo primero que pregunto.

-Está bien Gaara, no debes preocuparte, ambos están bien.-

Gaara abrazo a Tsuna. -Muero por verlos.-

-Sí, pero deben descansar, además Naruto no podrá tener el bebe hasta al medio día de mañana.-

-Pero si apenas son las 2 de la madrugada.- se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, pero Naruto fue cesárea, así que deberá tener varias horas antes de poder atender al bebe, además el bebe deberá estar bajo observación, recuerda que nació a los 8 meses y debemos ver que todo esté bien, en todo caso si pasase algo serás de los primeros en saber...-

Levanto las manos en señal de rendición. -Bien, entonces me iré a descansar y regreso en la mañana.- termino diciendo Gaara y Tsuna asintió.

-Ve tranquilo Naruto estará bien.-

* * *

><p>Gaara apenas pudo descansar, muy temprano en la mañana llego al hospital y se dirigió directo al cuarto donde estaba lleno de flores por parte de sus compañeros.<p>

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Gaara

-Me siento bien, apenas puedo creer que mi hijo ya nació.- dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy feliz de que nuestro hijo naciera, aun no me has dicho como le pondremos.-

-Cierto, aun no decido.- Se quedo pensativo.

-Tomate tu tiempo.- le dijo Gaara mientras sacaba la ropa para que Naruto pudiera darse un baño.

-¿Cuándo me traerán a mi bebe?- preguntó de pronto.

-Tsunade me dijo que quizás al medio día dependiendo de cómo está el bebe, ya que nació a los 8 meses, deben vigilarle por ciertas horas.- le explico Gaara que le ayudaba a levantarse para poder ir al baño.

Naruto se quejaba levemente de dolor, y luego del baño pudo vestirse colocándose una pijama limpio, y se acostó de nuevo.

Ino entro al cuarto para sacarle sangre. -¿Cómo se encuentra el primerizo?- dijo tomando su brazo.

-Estoy bien, algo ansioso, ¿Cómo esta?-

-El bebe está muy bien, si sigue así al medio día te lo traemos.-

Naruto sonrió y asintió. -Esperare con ansias.-

Gaara le ayudaba en todo, le dio el desayuno, y le platicaba para que las horas no le parecieran eternas…

-Ya son las 1 de la tarde…- se quejaba Naruto pero cuando Gaara iba a ver qué pasaba Tsunade entro con un carrito que tenía una cunita plástica y el bebe envuelto en sabanas.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente. -Por fin-

-Aquí está el chico que se porto bien toda la noche y en la mañana.-

-¿Lo vas a amamantar?-

Naruto asintió.

-Bien- dijo la rubia Tsunade ayudándole para que aprendiera la posición correcta de colocarlo sobre su pecho.

-No debes dejar que la nariz se tape, así, así está muy bien- dijo luego de que el bebe comenzara a chupar.

Naruto le observaba amorosamente igual que Gaara.

-¿Todo este bien con el niño a pesar de que nació un mes antes?- preguntó el pelirrojo con algo de preocupación.

-Sí, sus pulmones se desarrollaron muy bien, a pesar de ese detalle, el bebe está saludable, y no hay ninguna anormalidad en el.- respondió la doctora.

-Eso me tranquiliza bastante- dijo Naruto sosteniéndole entre sus brazos, viéndole comer.-

Ino entro de nueva cuenta a la habitación. -Ya mi turno termino, aprovechare para avisarle a Sasuke y a Sakura que tu bebe ya nació para que vengan a verte.-

Naruto asintió borrándose la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Oh, claro, claro ve y avísale a ambos- dijo intentando disimular.

-Bien- dijo sonriendo cerrando la puerta.

-Bien, yo les dejo, en la noche vendré a buscar al bebe, si todo sigue bien te daré de alta pasado mañana Naruto.-

Naruto y Gaara asintieron y despidieron a Tsunade que salió de allí.

Luego de varios minutos el bebe dejo de comer, y se quedo dormidito.

-¿Lo quieres sostener?- pregunto el rubio y Gaara sonrió.

-Claro que me encantaría.-

Lo tomo entre sus brazos, le hablaba mientras acariciaba su mejilla, se sentó en el sillón que había al lado de la camilla, y comenzó a cantarle bajito. Naruto poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido, estaba aun cansado porque apenas había podido dormir de la emoción.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de una hora después Sasuke y Sakura aparecieron junto a la bebe.<p>

-Vaya, vaya si son los recién paridos.- dijo Sakura sonriendo ampliamente.

Sasuke estaba serio pero inquieto, y Naruto apenas abría los ojos.

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó la pelirosa y Gaara asintió.

Sakura le paso la bebe a Sasuke y tomo al hijo de Naruto en sus brazos.

-Que dicha de que hayas podido tener a tu hijo Naruto, al principio parecería una mala broma de tu mama, pero ahora que lo pienso, es una bendición.-

Naruto asintió.

-Aunque fue algo doloroso, al final valió la pena.-

-¿Puedo cargarlo?- preguntó Sasuke con un tono serio.

-Oh, sí claro.- dijo Sakura que ahora tomaba a su hija y Sasuke tomaba al bebe del rubio entre sus brazos.

-Es hermoso.- susurro dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo se llamara?- preguntó Sasuke mirando al rubio directo a sus ojos.

-Aun no decido, ni Gaara tampoco- respondió.

-Espero que tengan buen gusto, quiero que el niño tenga un nombre hermoso.-

Gaara frunció el ceño. -Lo tendrá- replico.

Sakura no dejaba de sonreírle a su amigo.

-Es increíble, nuestros hijos jugaran juntos, apenas se llevaran meses de diferencia.-

Naruto asintió.

-Quiero que nuestros hijos sean grandes amigos, como hermanos- comentó Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió nervioso.

-Por supuesto Sasuke- respondió el rubio.

-Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, pero cuando salgan del hospital haremos una comida en honor al recién llegado, así que deben ir a nuestra casa.- dijo Sakura.

-Vaya, si iremos- respondió el rubio que miraba de reojo al pelinegro de ojos profundos que no dejaba de mirar al bebe.

Sasuke y Sakura salieron de allí dejando solo a Gaara y Naruto. En la noche Tsunade busco al bebe para llevarlo de nuevo a observación.

Gaara se sentía algo incomodo, no sabía porque, pero era como si algo terrible se avecinara.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Gaara miro a Naruto.

-¿Iremos a la cena que ellos nos harán?- preguntó cuando vio a la pareja salir de la habitación.

-No veo porque no podemos ir- respondió el rubio.

El pelirrojo le miro con desconfianza y suspiró.

-Iré a descansar.- dijo Gaara saliendo de allí.

Naruto estaba cansado no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido. Pero su sueño fue interrumpido con un beso en sus labios. Abrió los ojos y se encontraron con esos ojos negros como pozos que le miraban a los suyos.

-¿Sasuke?-

El pelinegro asintió y volvió a besarle.

-¿Qué haces acá? ¿Cómo te escapaste de Sakura?- le preguntaba el rubio parpadeando.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas- susurro. -Le dije a Sakura que necesitaba volver a darte un mensaje de parte de los chicos y vi a Gaara salir, y espere a que se fuera para entrar.-

-¿Gaara te vio?-

-No, no me vio- tranquilo. -¿Por qué estas tan inquieto?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Es que Gaara sospecha de nosotros, y últimamente está más pendiente de lo normal.-

-¿Sospecha que ese hijo es mío?-

Naruto abrió los ojos y negó.

-Ese hijo no es tuyo, y no, no sospecha de eso, si no de que tú y yo tuvimos o tenemos algo-

-Primero que ese hijo si es mío, ¿acaso no es obvio? No tendrá mucho cabello pero los pocos que tienen son de color negro, y aunque sus ojos no tienen un color definido se que sacara mis ojos negros.-

Naruto se sonrojo.

-Tú estas minimizando esto, no ves lo difícil y hasta peligroso que es todo esto.-

Sasuke suspiro y le beso suavemente los labios.

-Ya te dije, yo estoy dispuesto a reconocer y cuidar de mi hijo y de ti, incluso cuando tu aceptes que ese hijo es mío, hablare con Sakura.-

-¿Estás loco?- replico Naruto.

-No estoy loco solo te aviso que yo me hare responsable. No dejare que mi hijo varón lo crie otro hombre que no sea yo, y voy mas allá Naruto… Capaz de que te cases conmigo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza… -Estas loco, Sakura te adora, ¿Sabes cómo se pondría si supiera de todo esto? Siempre le fuiste infiel conmigo desde tu primer día de casado hasta ahora.-

-Sakura sabe de sobra que te amo, tú y yo fuimos parejas antes de que pasara lo de Sakura, ella debe de entender que si la dejo para casarme contigo es porque desde siempre te he amado.-

-Eres un machista y un egoísta Sasuke Uchiha- replico el rubio.

Sasuke solo se limito a sonreír de lado.

-¿Ya le tienes nombre a nuestro hijos?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-No, aun no le tengo nombre.- respondió

-Quiero que le pongas uno que elegí para el.-

-Pero Sasuke el no es tu hijo.-

-Maldición Naruto acéptalo ya, ¿Por qué reniegas de mi paternidad? ¿Acoso lo dudas?-

-¡NO! No lo dudo, solo que no quiero aceptarlo, sé que es tuyo porque no había tenido relaciones con Gaara desde hace varios meses, incluso tenía más sexo contigo que con él.-

Sasuke le jalo del camisón de la bata y le beso con pasión.

-Eres mío Naruto, y ahora que aceptaste que ese hijo es mío me siento pleno… Solo tengo una duda-

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Naruto.

-¿Por qué si no has tenido relaciones con Gaara el cree que ese hijo es suyo?-

Naruto bajo la mirada…

-Quizás porque no quiere aceptar el hecho de que no es de él.-

Sasuke le miró, y le abrazo.

-No te dejare Naruto, mi hijo lo criare yo, y tu estarás conmigo, cuando mi hijo y tu salgan de aquí, deberás preparar tus cosas, si no puedes olvídalo yo te compro todo de nuevo.-

Naruto negó.

-No puedo hacerle eso a Gaara.- dijo triste.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Me amas?- le preguntó el pelinegro.

-Tú sabes que te amo Sasuke, eres el amor de mi vida-

-¿Entonces? ¿Me harás caso? Prepara todo, yo te iré a buscar y cuando llegues a casa, le explicare todo a Sakura.-

Naruto iba a refutar pero suspiro.

-Dios, estás loco Sasuke, ¿Cómo es posible que planees esto y creas que no habrá daños a terceros?-

-Porque te amo, y te quiero a mi lado y quiero a mi hijo conmigo, ¿No entiendes? Acabo de ser padre de mi primer varón, incluso del líder futuro de mi Clan, y lo mejor que fue con el amor de mi vida, tu.-

Naruto giro la mirada para no verle.

-Sé que me dolerá en el alma como se sentirán Gaara y Sakura cuando esta bomba explote.-

Sasuke beso su frente.

-Yo estaré a tu lado, no importa que pase. Te amo y sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti.-

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Sasuke. ¿Cómo era posible caer en él una y otra vez.

-Ya es tarde, deberías ir con ella.- dijo Naruto.

-Antes de irme quiero asegurarme que llames a nuestro hijo con el nombre que he escogido.-

Naruto le miró curioso.

-Haber, ¿Que nombre le pusiste a nuestro hijo?-

El pelinegro sonrió. -Se escucha bien cuando dices nuestro hijo-

-¡Ya dime!- dijo Naruto dándole unos golpecitos en el pecho.

-Quiero que le llames Joshira.-

-¿Joshira?-

-Sí, significa Sol Naciente-

Naruto sonrió, y le jalo de las solapas de la camisa y le beso los labios, en un beso que se volvió profundo, sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron traviesos entre sí, antes de separarse Sasuke le chupo la lengua, y Naruto gimió levemente.

-No gimas así o te lo hare aquí mismo- susurro en su oído, Naruto se estremeció.

-Es, es mejor que te vayas Sasuke-

El Uchiha sonrió de lado.

-Sí, recuerda lo que te dije-

Naruto asintió, y el pelinegro de despidió con otro beso y apago la pequeña luz antes de salir de allí. El rubio suspiro.

-Solo espero que no me dejes solo cuando todo se vuelva oscuro, y Gaara me odie por dejarle.-

Aun tenía en sus labios el sabor de los labios del pelinegro y su corazón latió fuertemente estremeciéndose. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Joshira?- Preguntó Gaara con algo de confusión… -¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?- Naruto por supuesto que trago seco y sonrió lo más ampliamente posible.

-Ya lo había escuchado antes y además es hermoso, significa Sol Naciente, y creo que así es nuestro hijo como un sol naciente.- Respondió de manera natural o al menos así pareció que lo hacía… Ese día tocaba salir del hospital así que ambos estaban listos, solo faltaba que el bebe fuera entregado.

-Vaya, vaya si los recién paridos están aquí, esperando por ese hermoso bebe de ojos negros que parecen dos luceros de los brillantes que son- dijo Ino emocionada. -Solo vengo a firmar unos documentos para su alta, ya Tsunade viene a traer al bebe.- Indico son una sonrisa.

-¿El está bien?- preguntó el rubio que cruzaba sus brazos por encima de su pecho que estaban ligeramente llenos de leche, emocionado porque ya quería tener a su primogénito en sus brazos.

-El está perfectamente bien, Tsunade Sama solo los examina para que puedan marcharse. ¿Tienen todo lo necesario para su cuidado en la casa?- termino de firmar y coloco los documentos dentro del expediente médico de Naruto.

-Sí, si tenemos todo, gracias a Gaara que se dedico a hacerlos durante el embarazo-

Gaara sonrió de lado, esas palabras lo llenaron de orgullo, incluso se sentía satisfecho. En esos momentos la conversación fue interrumpida cuando una rubia entro a la habitación con un hermoso bebe en brazos que estaba dormido pero parecía disfrutar de aquellos dos enormes pechos que le acogían con familiaridad.

Naruto no pudo evitar extender sus manos para que Tsunade le entregara inmediatamente a su hijo, y esta solo se limito a entregarlo y sonreír con ternura.

-¿Sera posible que esa sonrisa jamás se borre de tu rostro?- le preguntó Tsunade mientras le entregaba a Gaara unos papeles que debían entregar antes de su salida del hospital de Konoha.

-Todo está en orden, Joshira está sano, y solo deberán traerlo cuando cumpla dos meses para su primer chequeo, si tiene fiebre o algo anormal deben traerlo de inmediato… Naruto si necesitas algún consejo o ayuda no dudes en venir a mi o a cualquiera de las enfermeras incluyendo a Sakura o Ino-

Ambos partieron a su hogar no sin antes despedirse de las enfermeras… Cuando salieron el sol les lastimo los ojos… -Vaya hace un hermoso día- dijo Naruto que se apresuraba para ir a su apartamento junto al pelirrojo y el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de su apartamento había una nota con la letra de la pelirrosa.

_"Los espero mañana en la noche en nuestro hogar. Sasuke y yo estamos ansiosos de verles y no coman porque preparare una rica cena como prometí. Felicidades y besos a Joshira. "_

Gaara leyó en voz alta, inmediatamente frunció el ceño pero abrió la puerta dejando que Naruto colocara al bebe en el moisés para que siguiera durmiendo… El pelirrojo mantuvo la carta en su mano y cuando vio que Naruto ya estaba de vuelta le miró con sospecha.

-¿Cómo es que Sakura sabe el nombre del bebe si recién lo decidiste?-

Naruto le sonrió -¿De qué hablas?- le dijo yendo a la cocina para buscar que comer, evitando darle importancia a la pelea que se aproximaba, evitándola.

-No te hagas el estúpido Naruto Uzumaki. Como sabe Sakura que el bebe se llama Joshira?-

-Sakura es mi mejor amiga quizás se lo había comentado, ella sabe casi todo de mi, ¿Puedes dejar la paranoia? Estoy cansado, tú no fuiste el que diste a luz, el que estuvo cargando con mi hijo todo este tiempo.-

Gaara le tiro la carta en la cara y Naruto le miro con la boca abierta, y frunció el ceño con notable enojo. Tomo la carta en sus manos y la coloco encima de la mesa.

-No te olvides que sigo siendo ninja, y que sigo siendo poderoso, no te atrevas a venir a maltratarme porque te sientas como un maldito inseguro.-

Gaara se detuvo en seco pero no dijo nada y tampoco se dio la vuelta.

-Iremos a esa cena, y si no quieres ir conmigo no vayas, y si te pesa vivir conmigo y mi hijo entonces lárgate a tus tierras.-

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado pero Naruto no pudo verle.

-Tu hijo… Si sigues hablando de esa manera, terminare de creer que exactamente es tu hijo y no mío.- dijo antes de encerrarse en el pequeño estudio, azotando la puerta.

Naruto volvió a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, sentía su garganta seca como hueso. Se fue al cuarto de su bebe y lo tomo en sus brazos no sin antes desnudar su pecho para comenzar a amamantarlo, sintió como un lazo se unía y había conexión entre su hermoso bebe y el.

En la madrugada Naruto fue quien se levanto las 2 veces en las que Joshira se levantó; Gaara dormía en la sala, si quiera se levanto ni una vez, se sentía demasiado de molesto y evitaba confrontaciones mayores con el hombre que amaba y a la vez le mataba.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te pondrás?- preguntó Gaara después de no hablarle en todo el día, solo se limito a estar con el bebe y hacerle caricias, y hablarle.<p>

-Creo que un traje negro, sé que es afeminado pero no aguanto el dolor en mis pechos, y no puedo ponerme nada que me apriete.- respondió el pelirrubio mientras buscaba su toalla, y se metia al baño. Prendió la ducha probando el agua y se metió en ella, y Gaara se acercó al baño, dejando su toalla a un lado, desnudo se metió junto a Naruto.

-¿Qué, que haces aquí?- Naruto tenía sus dos ojos azules muy abiertos, parecía un gato asustado.

-¿Estas asustado? Que yo recuerde antes nos habíamos bañado juntos… ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba al rubio, Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás pero solo choco con la fría pared de losas.

-Quería unos minutos de soledad- dijo el rubio pero Gaara ya estaba pegado a él.

-Tus pechos se ven tan llenos, quisiera probarlos ¿Me dejas?- Gaara no espero respuesta de Naruto cuando ya su lengua recorría uno de sus pezones y se pegó a él para succionar, Naruto gimió y se estremeció, y Gaara chupo un poco más, probando la amarga leche que salía de su pezón erecto.

-Ga, Gaara… Su, suéltame, por, por favor de, deja e, eso- suplicaba el pelirrubio pero lo único que provocaba era que Gaara pegara a su abdomen su pene erecto.

Naruto buscaba fuerzas para empujarlo pero el llanto de Joshira causo que Gaara se separara automáticamente de Naruto.

-Yo iré tu báñate.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Naruto suspiró aliviando y comenzó a bañarse con algo de prisa pues quería ir junto a su hijo, debía tener hambre.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando Naruto estaba al lado de Gaara.

-Ya puedes irte a bañar- dijo mientras se secaba y tomaba a Joshira en brazos para darle de su pecho. Gaara se relamió al verle y Naruto se sonrojo.

Al cabo de 1 hora todos estaban listos y salieron rumbo a la mansión Uchiha. Sakura tenía un hermoso vestido, igual que su hermosa hija. Sasuke estaba vestido semi-formal de negro completo se veía endemoniadamente sexy, y los ojos de Naruto extrañamente brillaron.

-Pasen, pasen- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba en brazos al bebe de Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió al ver a la pareja y Naruto sabía que esto podría terminar mal, pero no sabía porque, quería que Sasuke dijera la verdad. Seria porque él no tenía el valor de decirle a Gaara que no le amaba y que no quería estar con él, pero por otro lado observaba a su mejor amiga sonriendo ante una falsa felicidad, que era producto de los caprichos de Sasuke.

-La cena esta recién hecha, comamos antes de que se enfrié.- indico Sakura y los bebes se quedaron bajo el cuidado de una de las ayudantes de Sakura.

La mesa estaba hermosamente adornada y preparada.

-Vaya Sakura tu hogar es hermoso- dijo Gaara que contemplaba la elegante mesa.

-Es porque venían ustedes y necesitaba darle la bienvenida al mundo de ser papa a mi mejor amigo.- respondió sonriendo.

Naruto se sonrojo y le abrazo. -Siempre tan dedicada-

Sasuke preparo dos copas de whiskey en las rocas para Gaara y el.

-Tómala antes de comer, ayudara- dijo sonriéndole de lado, y Gaara la tomo junto a él.

Sakura sirvió la comida y los 4 se sentaron a platicas, tanta falsedad en una noche pareciera imposible pero todo lo que estaba alrededor de Sasuke era así.

-Waoh, la cena es deliciosa- alabo Gaara a la pelirrosa y esta se inclino ligeramente en agradecimiento.

-No sigas con esos comentarios o harás que me ponga más roja que tu cabello.-

Se tomaban su tiempo para comer, pues entre platica y platica era difícil comer rápidamente, y Sasuke se puso de pie con la copa de vino tinto en la mano, se aclaro su garganta y sonrió ampliamente como pocas veces hacia.

-Quiero hacer un brindis primero por nosotros, porque hemos sabido ser fuertes, por la villa, y por supuesto por nuestros hijos.-

Sakura, Gaara y Naruto alzaron sus copas llenas y dijeron al unísono -¡SALUD!-

-Pero sobre todo brindo porque he tenido la dicha de ser padre de dos hermosos hijos… Ayari y Joshira…-

Levanto su copa más alto que nunca y todos en la mesa se quedaron en una pieza…

-Amor, no es divertido, esas bromas no son graciosas- dijo Sakura con una risa nerviosa.

Gaara miro a Naruto, pero este no reaccionaba.

-No, no estoy bromeando, lo que dije es más que serio, es una realidad.-

Naruto negó -No, no por favor Sasuke no hagas esto- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-TU NO TE MUEVES DE AQUÍ NARUTO UZUMAKI- Ordeno Sasuke señalándole la silla.

-¿Qué demonios es todo esto Naruto?- preguntó Gaara que le miraba con fingida confusión, algo que hizo reír a Sasuke.

-¿Estas fingiendo? Preguntó el pelinegro que hacia un ademan con su cabeza.

-No finjas lo que ya sabes, sabes que Joshira es mío, es mi hijo biológico, incluso le haremos la prueba, y Naruto se vendrá a vivir conmigo, solo te queda rendirte, aceptarlo y marcharte.- respondió el Uchiha.

Un ruido sordo se escucho en ese instante, Sakura se había desmallado llevándose consigo el mantel, tumbando y rompiendo la fina vajilla junto a las copas.

Naruto corrió a donde la pelirrosa.

-¡SAKURA!- gritó mientras Sasuke se mantenía estático mirando la escena. Las ayudantes salieron corriendo a buscar a Tsunade.

Naruto miró con cierto odio y desaprobación al pelinegro y Gaara se fue para encima de Sasuke, con sed de muerte… Al menos quería arrancarle la vida por el arrancarle al amor de la de él.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin me puse al día con este fic aquí pues en amor yaoi ya estaba al día. Gracias a todas las personas que han hecho este fanfic su favorito, igual los que me han hecho su autora favorita créanme estoy muy agradecida, eso sí espero que esos que me han hecho su favorita me dejen reviews. Aquí le dejo el último capítulo en estos días actualizare.**

**¡Besos!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba a un lado de la camilla de Sakura, estaba serio, y Naruto solo la observaba, ambos bebe fueron dejados al cuidado de una de las mujeres de la mansión Uchiha. Gaara por supuesto que se había marchado de allí, no quería estar cerca de dos traidores, menos de un hijo bastardo, como le llamo antes de salir corriendo de la desafortunada cena.<p>

-Hubieras sido más delicado Sasuke, no te hubiera costado nada- reclamo Naruto rompiendo el silencio, y Sasuke giro los ojos.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué le enviara a Sakura flores y en la tarjeta darle la noticia? Te lo advertí Naruto, te dije que no seguiría en esta falsa, que el día de la cena yo reclamaría a mi hijo varón como mío, y tu creías que yo me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados estas equivocado.-

-¿Qué pasara ahora?- preguntó Naruto, mientras observaba a una Sakura inconsciente.

-Ya te dije Naruto, te irás a vivir conmigo, Sakura y yo nos divorciaremos y tu serás la señora de mi casa, criaremos a los bebes y en especial al varón para que sea un ninja respetado y siga con el clan.-

-¿Le quitaras a Sakura a su hija?- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, pero fue interrumpido cuando Tsunade entró a la habitación y se encontró con la pareja.

-Sakura se fue en coma- anuncio con un gesto de desaprobación.

-No quiero entrar en asuntos que no me competen, pero si alguien tiene la culpa de esto eres tu Sasuke- dijo la rubia con una mirada severa que daba miedo.

-¿En coma? Pero ella no fue herida- dijo el rubio.

-Es un coma emocional, el shock fue tan fuerte que se bloqueo y ahora está en este estado y sabrá Dios cuándo volverá a despertar.-

Naruto suspiro y le dio una mirada de desaprobación al pelinegro y este asintió.

-Entonces es inútil que me quede aquí, regresare mañana en la tarde, si despierta antes por favor de avisarme-

Tsunade asintió y antes de que ambos cruzaran la puerta, la rubia los interrumpió.

-Supongo que si busco a Naruto lo encontrare en tu mansión, ¿No?-

-Supusiste bien Tsunade Hime- respondió Sasuke que tomo a Naruto de la mano como si el fuese su esposo legitimo, y a Naruto le palpito el corazón tan fuerte que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero Sasuke no se detuvo a consolarlo.

-Necesito ir a mi apartamento, allí están mis cosas y las cosas del bebe- Naruto no le miraba, y Sasuke negó.

-Todo lo necesario está en mi mansión, no debes buscar nada allá, Gaara podría estar allí esperándote, y podría hacerte daño, ahora estas muy vulnerable por tu recién embarazo y por lo de Sakura y no permitiré que nada te pase, ¿Entiendes?-

Naruto asintió sumiso, porque así se comportaba cuando estaba junto a Sasuke como todo un sumiso y eso le hacía arder la sangre, pues dejaba que el amor de su vida hiciera con él lo que le daba la gana. Sasuke no lo soltó de la mano en ningún momento, y al llegar a la mansión Naruto literalmente fue corriendo a ver a los bebes, era la hora de comer de Joshira así que desnudo su pecho y lo pegó a su pezón observando a su hijo comer, mientras veía la cunita de la niña que dormía plácidamente, no pudo evitar llorar en silencio. El pelinegro le observaba desde el marco de la puerta, su pelo negro liso y brillante caía en su espalda como una cascada y su flequillo en su rostro; Naruto sintió que alguien lo observaba encontrándose con un Sasuke callado.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó el rubio, pero Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos antes de hablar.

-Sé que esto no era lo que tenia exactamente planeado, pero no me arrepiento Naruto, lo lamento, si piensas que me disculpare por haber enviado a Sakura al hospital o haberme ganado el odio de Gaara, solo te quiero a mi lado y lo conseguí al fin, justo como quería con mis hijos, porque serás el papa de mis hijos junto a mí-

-Cállate- le interrumpió Naruto y Sasuke calló.

-Iré a la cama en varios minutos y hablaremos de lo que te dé la gana, pero deja que termine de darle de comer a nuestro hijo-

Sasuke asintió y se marcho de allí a su habitación, mientras Naruto minutos después le sacaba los gases al pequeño bebe antes de que el infante quedara totalmente dormido lo coloco en el moisés.

Se tapo el pecho de nueva cuenta y se dirigió a la habitación principal, el torso ancho de Sasuke estaba desnudo y solo tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-Bañémonos juntos- sugirió el pelinegro y Naruto negó, pero el problema del zorrito era que su debilidad tenia nombre y apellido, y con una mirada de Sasuke ya el estaba desnudándose para ir a la ducha.

-Las cosas de Sakura aun están aquí- dijo el rubio mientras Sasuke lo jalaba de la cintura, el agua estaba deliciosamente tibia, y el pelinegro asintió.

-Pero ya di la orden de que mañana serán sacadas a otra habitación, lamentablemente por su estado no se puede procesar un divorcio a menos que me presente ante los ancianos opción en la que trabajare mañana-

Naruto levantó una ceja. -Sí que lo tienes todo planeado-

-También tengo planeado hacerte el amor en todas parte- replico Sasuke y Naruto se enrojeció.

-¿No te da ni una pizca de pena por Sakura?- preguntó el pelirrubio.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. -Ella estará bien, es fuerte, y no le quitare a su hija por completo-

-¡Waoh!, que misericordioso eres- dijo Naruto en un tono sarcástico y Sasuke le mordió el hombro mientras estrujaba su erección entre las nalgas de Naruto cosa que lo hizo gemir.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. -Me gusta escucharte gemir, te oyes tan comible- Naruto se estremeció porque el pelinegro le susurraba al oído rozando sus labios, hecho sus caderas hacia atrás ofreciendo su culo, y Sasuke tomo entre sus manos sus nalgas y las azoto haciendo brincar al rubio.

-Te quiero coger tan duro que sientas que vas a romperte en pedacitos- Naruto tembló y Sasuke rozo su erección por toda su extensión. -¿Lo quieres?- le preguntó al rubio y este solo se limito a gemir y a asentir. Sasuke lo volteo y lo tomo de la cintura, apago la ducha y le jalo de la mano hacia la cama, que sus sabanas habían sido cambiadas por unas nuevas mientras ambos estaban en el hospital.

Naruto se acostó sobre su espalda y Sasuke se acostó encima. Sus labios se unieron en un beso profundo y la lengua del pelinegro abría paso por los labios entrecerrados del rubio invadiendo aquella cavidad húmeda, y la recorrió entera, lamiendo hasta su encía.

Se separaron por falta de aire, y un hilo de saliva que hacia puente entre sus labios se rompió haciendo que cayera en sus pechos. Sasuke estaba ardiendo y Naruto ansioso de ser poseído. Pero el pelinegro tendría algo de paciencia, así que comenzó a bajar no sin antes recorrer sus pezones y lamerlos, sabía que Naruto producía leche así que se pegó en uno de ellos y lo hizo endurecer y lo chupo bebiendo de su leche tibia, y la erección del pelinegro pálpito.

Naruto gimió, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos negros azabaches. -Sa, Sasuke, De, detente- decía siendo ignorado por el pelinegro que cuando se despego de su pezón se relamió y sonrió. Bajo un poco mas y mordió con cuidado su cadera, hasta llegar a sus muslos y Naruto rió por las cosquillas que le causaba el rose suave de los dientes de Sasuke. -Sabes que ahí me da cosquilla- reclamo el rubio y Sasuke se limito a lamer el interior de sus muslos. Estuvo un rato lamiendo y mordiendo, Naruto gemía, y se escuchaba hasta afuera haciendo que las mujeres que trabajan allí se sonrojaran.

Cuando se acercó al miembro despierto de Naruto, Sasuke gruño y saco su juguetona lengua y lamio la cabeza, llevándose consigo el pre semen de Naruto que gimió lujurioso. Su lengua comenzó a lamer su extensión hasta llegar a sus bolas las cuales chupo y apretó, haciendo que las caderas del rubio se levantaran, Sasuke apretó sus nalgas y el rubio se tenso. El pelinegro aprovecho y metió la polla de Naruto en su boca, completo, haciendo que la cabeza rozara su garganta y este la hizo vibrar, provocando que Naruto le jalara el cabello con brusquedad, gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer, lo hizo varias veces, hasta que dejo de chupar por las advertencias del rubio de que se correría si seguía chupándole de esa manera.

Sasuke volteo a Naruto colocándolo en 4 y le abrió las nalgas observando su culo con devoción. -Que rico- dijo mientras comenzaba a lamerle. Naruto apretó las sabanas tan fuertes como pudo, pero la lamida de culo solo logro que Naruto levantara más sus caderas y pegara su peco a la cama, la saliva de Naruto se escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

-Maldición Sasuke detente me voy a correr- Sasuke ignoro las suplicas de Naruto y en un grito con gemidos y jadeos Naruto libero su leche manchando las sabanas de la cama. Su respiración agitada hizo sonreír al pelinegro que tenía una erección más dura que una piedra… Sasuke se acomodo detrás de Naruto y le abrió las nalgas con firmeza, rozando su miembro en su culo, haciendo que el pre semen del pelinegro se regara por el culo rosado de Naruto. Comenzó a meter la cabeza, y gimió ronco; sintiendo como los músculos del rubio comenzaban a amoldarse a la polla de Sasuke. Naruto gemía como gatito en celo, sintiendo la polla caliente dentro del y cuando Sasuke lo metió completo las caderas de Naruto comenzaron a moverse solas, Sasuke gemía y jadeaba diciendo improperios en voz alta, maldiciendo, y diciéndole a Naruto lo rico que era cogérselo, y lo mucho que lo había extrañado; varias estocadas antes de que Sasuke se corriera en el interior de Naruto y este volviera a correrse, Sasuke se salió de Naruto de espacio y cayó a su lado jalándolo para que el rubio se acostara en su pecho.

-Te amo- dijo el pelinegro, y cuando Naruto iba a responder sintió los suaves ronquidos de Sasuke, y sonrió.

-Yo también te amo- dijo antes de quedarse dormido también.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! Como siempre acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta "Novela" me es un placer escribirlo como también anunciarles que le quedan 2 a 3 capítulos para que llegue a su fin. Por fin me decidí además tengo planes de comenzar un nuevo proyecto.**

**Gracias a los que me leyeron y me leen. Es un placer escribirles.**

* * *

><p>-Vengo a avisarle que Sakura ha despertado- dijo el ninja y Sasuke asintió cuando bajo la mirada para leer el pequeño pergamino que le fue entregado el mensaje desapareció.<p>

"_Ven cuanto antes_" decía la nota y el pelinegro se levantó para avisarle a Naruto que estaba amamantando a su hijo en la habitación del pequeño Joshira.

-Debo ir al hospital pero regreso lo antes posible- aviso el pelinegro y conocía bien lo que pediría Naruto pero ya tenía la respuesta preparada.

-Iré contigo- replico el rubio. -No- respondió Sasuke y Naruto lo miro con ojos desconcertantes.

-Conozco lo bruto que eres al hablar y Sakura ha pasado por mucho no puedo dejar que le hagas más daño haciendo tu lengua un filoso veneno para su alma-

-Solo quiero ver como esta evitare hablar del tema recién se acaba de despertar y ha pasado un mes desde que ella no está y tú vives conmigo, no creo que sea capaz de hablarle de esto tan rápido…-

Naruto suspiro. -Bien, ve adelante, yo me quedare aquí con los niños-

Sasuke sonrió y se marcho de allí directo al hospital. Tsunade le recibió.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste, Sakura te ha estado solicitando desde que abrió los ojos-

-¿Puedo verla?- Tsunade asintió, y Sasuke se dirigió a la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta allí estaba una Sakura de ojos melancólicos, tristes… Muertos.

-¿Sakura?- susurro el pelinegro al entrar y esta poso su mirada ante el visitante.

-Hasta que por fin llegas- susurro sonriendo, era una sonrisa perdida.

-Sí, recién me avisan que despertaste y me alegra verte bien-

-¿Bien? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Sakura rio escandalosamente y Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Le prometí a Naruto que no hablaría contigo del tema por hoy, por lo menos hasta que te recuperes-

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- preguntó Sakura apretando la mandíbula.

-Ella está bien- respondió el pelinegro. -Esta con Naruto y Joshira, ambos se atienden por igual-

-Entonces, ¿Naruto criara a mi hija?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Es nuestra hija y hasta que no estés estable Naruto se hará cargo de ella-

Sakura le miro a los ojos, como si de esa manera fuera capaz de verle el alma a Sasuke, sus ojos se aguaron y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Jamás en mi vida pensé que fueras tan miserable, cobarde y patético- las lagrimas de la pelirrosa bajaban tan rápido de sus ojos que sentía las cosquillas que le producía al bajar por su garganta…- hizo una pausa para limpiar su cara, sus manos temblaban y Sasuke solo se quedo inmóvil oyéndola.

-Tampoco pensé decirlo pero te odio con todo mi corazón, y deseo que Naruto y tú jamás sean felices y que mi desgracia te pese hasta tu último respiro-

Sasuke trago seco, abrió la boca para hablar pero lo único que logro fue enfurecer mas a la chica.

-CALLATE LA MALDITA BOCA, NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR NI UNA SOLA PALABRA- gritó tirándole el florero que tenía a su lado, y que le pego a la pared de atrás.

-Te dejare libre…- dijo de pronto calmándose.

Sasuke le miró a los ojos, pero le había tomado por sorpresa dichas palabras.

-Te dejare libre porque sé que eres un maldito hijo de puta miserable, porque Naruto lo único que vivirá a tu lado será la sombra de mi desdicha-

-Yo amo a Naruto- aseguro Sasuke -Tú siempre lo has sabido desde SIEMPRE, y aun así sabiendo eso decidiste correr a mis brazos cuando te lo solicite, pero siempre lo supiste, no entiendo porque te duele tanto-

-Me duele porque tenemos una hija en común me duele porque me habías prometido que Naruto había quedado atrás, pero no, no había quedado atrás seguías revolcándote con él como la puta que él es-

-No sabía que podía tener hijos esa fue la razón por la que tu y yo nos unimos, para que me dieras a mi progenitor, pero Naruto me dijo todo y yo no podía permitir que alejarme de ellos, y lo lamento pero lo amo, amo a mis hijos, y sobre todo a él- dijo Sasuke

-Lárgate- ordeno la pelirrosa. -Sakura por favor- dijo el pelinegro.

-QUE TE LARGUES MALDITA SEA-

Sasuke asintió y abrió la puerta -Debemos proceder con el divorcio- dijo mientras sostenía la puerta.

-Que te den- dijo Sakura y Sasuke no tuvo otro remedio que salir de allí.

Tsunade e Ino le esperaban afuera para informarles sobre el estado de salud de la pelirrosa.

-Acompáñanos Sasuke- pidió Ino y los tres se fueron a la oficina de Tsunade.

Sakura una vez estuvo sola, se quito el suero de mala gana dejándolo tirado en suelo, se levantó pero sus piernas flaquearon pues hace un mes no caminaba, se quedo inmóvil por varios minutos cuando pudo mover bien una de sus piernas, sentía un calambre por sus piernas y suspiro enojada. Como pudo salió de la habitación para su suerte o desgracia no había nadie en el pasillo, nadie que la pudiera detener en sus desquiciados planes.

Se encontró con las escaleras para ir a la azotea del hospital donde una vez Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron uno de sus encuentros… Camino un poco, se sentía débil y fatiga, algo usual para los que recién salían del coma.

Miro el lugar, y se asomo para contemplar la vista que el sitio le proporcionaba, hacia una tarde hermosa con un sol brillante, las nubes blancas adornando el cielo, y la risa de los mocosos por la calle. Se sentía desdichada, insatisfecha, deshonrada. Suspiro y se paro en el borde, una sonrisa se perfilo en sus labios, una sonrisa de desilusión.

No iba a poder vivir con esto, no de esta manera, ¿Cómo iba a rehacer su vida? ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Naruto? o pero aun, ¿Cómo iba a poder vivir sin intentar volcar el corazón de su hija contra Sasuke, Naruto y Joshira?

Se coloco de espalda, y la briza hacia que su cabello se moviera como olas, Tomo valor y se hecho hacia atrás. Ella caía lentamente a un abismo encontrando el caliente suelo, la parte de atrás de su cabeza reventó contra el suelo haciendo que un charco del espeso líquido carmesí cubriera debajo de su cabeza.

Todos los que estaban alrededor comenzaron a gritar horrorizados, los del propio hospital buscaron una camilla rápido e Ino que fue llamada salió corriendo al encuentro sin saber que era su amiga la que estaba muerta.

-Sa, Sakura- susurro con los ojos brillantes por las ganas de llorar. Corrió hacia el cuerpo sin vida. -¿Qué paso?- preguntó de inmediato.

-Se tiro de la azotea- respondió uno de los testigos. -La vi allí pero pensé que solo quería tomar aire fresco-

Ino chasqueo los labios y comenzó a llorar encima del inerte cuerpo.

Una de las enfermeras fue corriendo -Tsunade Sama- dijo al abrir la puerta.

La rubia y el pelinegro la miraron. -Es Sakura- Ambos se miraron.

-¿Sakura qué?- preguntó Tsunade.

-Acaba de suicidarse- respondió y ambos se miraron incrédulos, a Sasuke le latió el corazón tan fuerte que llevo su mano al pecho.

-Lo lamento, pero se acaba de lanzar de la azotea-

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>…


	13. Chapter 13

Acá actualizando, y si todo sale como quiero entre mañana y el jueves termino. Gracias por sus reviews, y sus buenos deseos.

¡Besos!

**Extras**

**CANCION UTLIZADA EN EL FIC ''Song To The Siren'' Acá les dejo el link del video.  
><strong>

**/rouyQp6aKk4**

* * *

><p>Naruto coloco al bebe en la cuna cuando Sasuke llegó. -Necesito hablar contigo- comentó en lo bajo. -¿Estás bien?- Sasuke asintió.<p>

Ambos llegaron a la oficina de Sasuke y Naruto cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué paso, ya está mejor?- Sasuke negó

-Naruto… Sakura, Sakura se suicido-

Naruto sintió un dolor en el pecho, llevo su mano a ella y comenzó a llorar, era un llanto de dolor, de tristeza y desesperación.

-¿Qué hicimos?- preguntó entre sollozos. -Hemos llegado a este punto, y pareciera que jamás fuéramos felices-

Sasuke bajo la cabeza… -Soy feliz a tu lado, y la felicidad tiene un costo, pero llegando a este punto, donde todos quizás nos señalen, nos juzguen y la sombra de la muerte de Sakura nos persiga es mejor irnos de la villa, vivir a las afuera y hacer nuestra vida-

Naruto solo lloraba… -¿Y qué le diremos a Ayari? ¿Que su mama se tiro de la azotea de un hospital porque no aguanto el dolor de una traición?

-Ayari no tiene que saber que no es tu hija, nos largaremos de esta villa y haremos nuestra vida lejos, sin pretensiones, y lejos de las lenguas que quieran envenenar el oído de mi hija, de nuestra hija-

El rubio suspiró entre lagrimas… -¿No iremos al entierro?- pregunto Naruto

-Sí tu quieres ir eres libre de hacerlo, yo me limitare a comenzar la mudanza… Por nuestro bien-

-Entonces iré- replico Naruto con ojos tristes.

-Sera mañana en el cementerio de la villa- informo el pelinegro y Naruto asintió.

* * *

><p>Naruto se preparaba para ir al cementerio el día era algo tétrico. Se puso sus ropas color negras y se marcho solo al cementerio. Las personas le miraban y murmuraban pero Naruto solo miraba la caja cerrada. Ino se coloco a su lado y le abrazo.<p>

-Trágico final- murmuro en su oído.

Varias personas hablaron, Naruto solo se limito a observar y llorar en silencio.

Cuando Ino le toco hablar quedo un silencio donde solo se escuchaba la briza. -Quiero cantarle algo a ella que se que donde quiera que este la escuchara- Se afino la voz y una melodía melancólica salió de ella.

_**On the floating, shapeless oceans  
>I did all my best to smile<br>til your singing eyes and fingers  
>drew me loving into your eyes.<strong>_

_**And you sang "Sail to me, sail to me;  
>Let me enfold you."<strong>_

_**Here I am, here I am waiting to hold you.  
>Did I dream you dreamed about me?<br>Were you here when I was full sail?**_

_**Now my foolish boat is leaning, broken love lost on your rocks.  
>For you sang, "Touch me not, touch me not, come back tomorrow."<br>Oh my heart, oh my heart shies from the sorrow.  
>I'm as puzzled as a newborn child.<br>I'm as riddled as the tide.  
>Should I stand amid the breakers?<br>Or shall I lie with death my bride?**_

_**Hear me sing: "Swim to me, swim to me, let me enfold you."  
>"Here I am. Here I am, waiting to hold you."<strong>_

Cuando todo acabo el rubio se coloco frente a la tumba de Sakura y lloro amargamente, pidiéndole perdón por Sasuke y por él, aunque el viudo no se había presentado a dar las condolencias.

-Lamento mucho que esto terminara así, te juro que no era lo que quería, amo a Sasuke pero no quería que tú te fueras, supongo que llamarte mejor amiga esta de más, pero siempre lo fuiste… Juro que cuidare a Ayari como mi propia hija, y que no le faltara nada.

Coloco unas rosas blancas encima de su tumba y se marcho… La villa murmuraba y Naruto no soportaba los murmullos. Cuando llego a la mansión Uchiha el rubio se dirigió a donde Sasuke. -Por favor vámonos de aquí, no soporto los murmullos de las personas que comentan al verme

-Mientras estabas afuera hice los arreglos, partiremos mañana, por ahora descansa, ¿Sí?-

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se marcho de la habitación para ir a la suya propia, era cierto Sasuke se había encargado de todo, y se tiro en la cama, pronto se quedaría dormido entre lagrimas… Sasuke se le unió las tarde, abrazándole fuertemente para que sintiera su calor, no era fácil decirlo pero Sasuke no se sentía culpable, ni una pizca de remordimiento, se iría solo para que Naruto no se sintiera mal y que sus hijos no sufrieran.

En la mañana siguiente cuando el sol alumbro el rostro de Naruto este abrió los ojos estirándose como pudo.

-Buenos días- dijo Sasuke mientras se vestía… Ya la mudanza comenzó, sobre la mansión ni te preocupes tengo una fuera de aquí, y esta la dejare en servicio-

Naruto sonrió ligeramente y le dio un beso casto en los labios.

El viaje a la nueva mansión fue de una hora, y al llegar ya la mitad de las cosas estaban colocadas Naruto daba órdenes, y Sasuke se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-Qué bien se siente que el ser que uno ama sea el dueño y señor de este hogar como lo eres tú-

Naruto le abrazo del cuello… -Sí aunque fue muy duro y sacrificado- dijo dándole un beso suave y Sasuke le tomo de la cintura.

-Esta noche debemos estrenar la habitación- comentó Sasuke.

-Vaya si que no pierdes tiempo-

-No contigo- replico el pelinegro

En la noche y gracias a los hombres que Sasuke tiene bajo su mando pudieron tener todo listo, Naruto atendía a los bebes como prometió a Sakura y Sasuke organizaba unos documentos que debía firmar, ahora por fin tendría su familia, su clan… Ahora podría dormir tranquilo. Aunque faltaba una cosa que debía hacer y sonrío al sacar de su escritorio la pequeña cajita abriéndola un anillo se encontraba brillando a la luz de la habitación.

Se levantó del escritorio y camino hacia donde estaba Naruto pensaba pedírselo de una manera formal pero al diablo quería hacerlo ya.

-Naruto- susurro el pelinegro y este se giro para mirarle.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó el rubio

Sasuke le miro con sus ojos negros y Naruto parpadeo varias veces. Tomo la cajita en sus manos y la abrió.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó y Naruto miro el anillo, comenzó a llorar secando sus lagrimas asintió firmemente.

-¿Estaremos juntos para siempre?- preguntó el rubio mientras el pelinegro colocaba el anillo en su dedo.

-Sí… esta vez es una para siempre- replico el pelinegro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Pre-último capítulo** espero que sea de su agrado quería algo que fuera sobre la boda de esta hermosa pareja. Gracias por los reviews anteriores.

¡Besos!

* * *

><p>*<strong>Un año despues<strong>*

-¿Aceptas a Sasuke como tu esposo para amarlo y cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad?- preguntó el ministro.

-Acepto- respondió Naruto

Naruto coloco el anillo en su dedo anular e hicieron el mismo procedimiento ahora Sasuke le colocaba el anillo a Naruto.

Los invitados eran personas muy cercanas a ellos, no era lo que quería Sasuke, el quería celebrarlo en grande pero el suicidio de Sakura aun hacia ruido en la villa.

Cuando la ceremonia termino pasaron a la recepción y allí Naruto noto la presencia de Ino que le sonreía.

-Vaya no pensaba que vendrías- dijo sonriéndole

-Naruto, te vez hermoso- dijo la chica. -Y radiante- dijo Sasuke abrazándole por detrás.

-¿Puedo hablar con Ino a solas?- le preguntó a Sasuke y este asintió. Sasuke llevaba su traje negro mientras Naruto llevaba el mismo pero blanco. Anillos oro blanco en sus dedos anulares y la satisfacción de estar casados por fin.

Sasuke volvió con los invitados y Naruto tomo del brazo a Ino.

-Gracias por venir, eres de las pocas personas que me quedaron-

Ino asintió -No debes agradecerme… Eres mi amigo uno de los mejores-

El rubio suspiró y sonrió.

-¿Tendrán más hijos?- preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, pero no por ahora, quiero criar a mis hijos con toda mi atención posible, quizás cuando sean adultos… Por ahora tomo pastillas para evitarlos, ¿Increíble no?-

-Jajajaja- rió la rubia. -Quien diría que Naruto de un ninja seria todo una amita de casa con hijos incluidos-

-Sí, ha cambiado mucho desde hace tiempo, pero no me quejo porque estoy al lado del hombre que amo-

-Vaya, si que si- la rubia fue interrumpida por Sasuke cuando llamaba a Naruto para que fuera a donde el tocaba tirar el ramo de flores y ya las damas de la fiesta estaban impacientes.

Naruto asintió y junto a Ino volvieron a la fiesta. El rubio se coloco de espaldas y sonriendo grito.

-¿ESTAN PREPARADAS?-

Las chicas gritaban haciendo bulla y Naruto comenzó a contar…

-5, 4, 3, 2… 1- sus manos tomaron impulso y tiro el ramos hacia atrás, todas reían pero la afortunada fue Karin.

Aunque Naruto no se llevaba bien con ella sonrió y la felicito.

-Hagamos un brindis- pidió Sasuke tomando su copa con champagne junto a los demás.

-Brindo porque pude recuperar el amor de mi vida, por mis dos hermosos hijos Ayari Uchiha y Joshira Uchiha… Brindo por las segundas oportunidades y por los por siempre…-

El rubio se limpio las lágrimas que bajaban de sus mejillas.

-Brindo por mis futuros hijos, y por al fin soy cien por ciento feliz-

Levantó la copa y bebió de ella como los demás, también Naruto.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!- gritaban los invitados y Sasuke jalo a Naruto del brazo, y cuando lo tuvo de frente le beso profundamente, abrazándole fuertemente. -Te amo- susurro en su oído.

Volvieron de nuevo a la fiesta la orquesta tocaba instrumental, y Sasuke tomo su mano para sacarlo a bailar, le tomaba de la cintura sonriendo. -Ya quiero que termine y poder estar contigo solo-

-Eso se puede arreglar- respondió sonriendo.

-Vaya…- lo apretujo y el pelinegro le planto un beso profundo.

Sasuke se aclaro la garganta…

-NOSOTROS NOS RETIRAMOS PERO PUEDEN SEGUIR LA FIESTA-

Tomo a Naruto del brazo mientras escuchaba los gritos de bulla porque ya se iban.

No irían de luna de miel por los bebes, pero Sasuke lo llevo a su habitación y comenzó a quitarle la ropa con prisa, sus manos paseaban por las caderas del rubio, y este le quitaba la ropa como podía. Sasuke tiro a un Naruto desnudo a la cama y besaba su hombro mientras lo mordía.

Naruto arañaba la espalda de Sasuke, y ambos de detuvieron de pronto, comenzaron a reír al escuchar por el scanner a los bebes llorando.

-Vaya momento- dijo Naruto colocándose una bata. -Mis hijos me llaman- replico tirándole una guiñada y Sasuke le miró marcharse.

Naruto tomo a Joshira entre sus brazos mientras le daba biberón a Ayari. Sasuke apareció de pronto y tomo a la niña para darle el biberón.

-Tremenda noche de bodas- dijo Sasuke mientras la bebe entrecerraba los ojos, chupaba el biberón con hambre.

-Ven vayamos a nuestra habitación- dijo Sasuke

Naruto y el pelinegro llevaron a los bebes con ellos y se acostaron, estaban los 4 juntos, acariciaban sus manitas y sus cabellitos. -No es justo que Joshira al final haya sacado los ojos azules- se quejo Sasuke.

-Pues Joshira será un galán- replico Naruto.

Los pequeños se habían quedado dormidos, pero Naruto y Sasuke no podían pegarse pues los niños estaban en el medio, no tardaron mucho para quedarse dormidos…

Era un hermoso cuadro familiar que había sido construido con sangre, lágrimas y dolor.

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno empiezo con agradecerles todo el apoyo que he recibido desde el primer capítulo. A MAS FIELES lectores:** Jennita_ & __Moon-9215 _**créanme ustedes me suben la autoestima porque sé que sus reviews estarán ahí seguros. A mis lectores regulares GRACIAS por ayudarme, corregirme y leerme por supuesto. Sé que apenas voy empezando me falta mucho por aprender pero amo escribir y leer sus mensajes.

**GRACIAS mis niñas/os** ;w;

Pronto comenzare un nuevo proyecto les adelanto que estoy muy emocionada y que espero me pongan en autores favoritos para que no me pierdan el rastro.

¡**GRACIAS**!

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 18 años, sí 18 años desde que Naruto y Sasuke pudieron ser una familia. Ayari era una jovencita que pronto cumpliría 19 y su hermano tenía 18. Ayari era una joven hermosa de cabellos largos negros y de ojos vinos oscuros y una mirada seductora. Joshira era un joven de cabellos negros pero no tan negro como su hermana, los ojos del chico eran azules claros como los de Naruto.<p>

Ayari desconocía de Sakura, Naruto se había encargado de ella en todos los sentidos, era la consentida de la casa, mientras Joshira el chico curioso y despistado.

Sasuke estaba de viaje, los 3 solo en casa. Tocaron a la puerta…

-Yo abro- informo la hermosa joven. Corrió hasta la puerta principal y la abrió. Fue un click como si algo hubiera caído en su lugar, como si todo ahora tuviera sentido. -¿Tú debes ser Ayari?- El hombre de cabellos negros había sentido la misma sensación que ella, y eso le provoco una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Ayari…

-Sí, soy Ayari… ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó aun aguantando la puerta con la mano.

-¿Usted?- preguntó el hombre aun con esa sonrisa… Sus cabellos negros largos por la cintura y sus ojos rojos llamaban la atención de la curiosa Ayari.

-Me acabas de hacer sentir un viejo, supongo que eso soy- dijo y Ayari negó rápidamente.

-Para nada, es solo por respeto- dijo nerviosa.

-¿AYARI?- gritó Naruto. -¿Quién es?- preguntó Naruto que ya se iba acercando a la puerta, y la abrió encontrándose de frente con los ojos rojos que hacen años no veía.

-Itachi…- susurro lentamente.

-Acabas de dañar mi conversación con mi sobrina- se quejo y Ayari ya estaba roja como un tomate.

-Pasa- dijo Naruto y este asintió.

Cuando entro tomo la mano de Ayari y le beso suavemente.

El corazón de la pelinegra se acelero. "¿Cómo era posible?'' pensó la pelinegra.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha.

-Regresa mañana de su viaje, aun tenia asuntos que atender en otras villas-

-¿Aun sigue siendo ninja?-

-Así es- respondió Naruto.

-¿No hay problema que lo espere aquí?- preguntó

-Para nada, siempre eres bienvenido acá, estoy seguro que Sasuke estará feliz de verte.

-¿Dónde está tu hijo?-

-Joshira está descansando, estaba practicando porque ya su Sharingan se activo-

-¿Y el de Ayari?- preguntó Itachi

-El mío también- respondió ella misma.

-Yo te podría enseñar a usarlo-

-Seria un placer-

El coqueteo entre ambos era evidente y Naruto levantó una ceja.

-Bueno ya es tarde, me iré a la habitación, debo descansar el viaje fue muy largo, pero no fue en vano- dijo mirando a Ayari.

Se retiraron a sus habitaciones y a la mañana siguiente Sasuke llegaba, cuando entro y fue a la cocina se encontró con Itachi de frente…

-Hermano…- susurro lentamente y el mayor de los Uchiha asintió.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita? Pensé que después de los Akatsuki ya estabas muerto-

-Para nada, y sigo aquí, mi visita tenía una razón pero ahora tienen dos-

-Claro dime-

-Vengo respondiendo a tu carta- prosiguió Itachi.

-¿La que te envié hacen más de 10 años?-

Itachi esbozo una sonrisa y asintió

-Sí me interesa resurgir el Clan contigo aunque veo que te adelantaste-

Sasuke rió

-Pues sí, pero con tu ayuda será mejor-

-¿Entonces cual es la otra petición?-

-Quiero a Ayari para mi- dijo sonriéndole

Sasuke negó. -Es mi princesa-

-Lo sé, pero hubo conexión cuando nos vimos-

Sasuke apretó la quijada.

-¿Qué pasaría si me niego?-

Itachi suspiro y tomo asiento.

-Seguramente y conociéndote puedo jurar que Ayari no sabe de Sakura-

Sasuke trago seco…

-Jajajajaja, maldición Sasuke si que te conozco- dijo burlón mientras Sasuke le miraba serio.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- preguntó el menor.

Itachi negó

-Solo digo que mi mente puede fallar, mi boca abrirse o peor aun hacerle una ilusión del día en que su madre se tiro de la azotea porque su padre le dejo por Naruto-

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Solo hay una manera en que Ayari pueda caer en tus brazos-

-Escucho…-

-Que te quedes a vivir aquí-

-Jajajajaja- Itachi volvió a reír. -No, no cederé, ya te dije hubo conexión, sabes muy bien que cuando dos Uchiha se conectan nada podrá evitar su unión-

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

-Sí cedo ¿No le dirás a Ayari sobre su madre?- preguntó Sasuke con la garganta más seca que un hueso.

-Lo juro por mi propia vida-

Sasuke asintió.

-Haz estado lejos del Clan pero estas bien enterado de todo, ahora llegas y sucede lo de esta conexión, definitivamente no estamos destinados para ser amigos, pero aquí las cosas cambian, amo a Ayari mas que mi propia vida, amo a mis hijos, Naruto tiene 1 mes de embarazo ellos no lo saben aun pues apenas nos vinimos enterando, te daré a mi hija pero no ahora, eso sí te advierto Itachi Uchiha si le dices la verdad o le haces daño juro por la vida de mi esposo y mis hijos que te buscare, te cazare y te matare… Te arrancare los ojos-

Itachi sonrió -Esperare lo necesario, en esos cederé, pero ella es mía desde el primer momento en que cruzamos nuestras miradas. Recuerdas ¿No? _Lo mío es mío sin importar quien lo tenga_- termino diciendo el mayor de los Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
